LOVE OF MY LIFE
by marzelinefilth
Summary: Amor de mi vida, no me dejes. haz robado mi corazón y ahora te vas. Amor de mi vida, no puedes ver? Devuélvemelo, no lo alejes. Porque no sabes lo que significa para mi. No recordaras cuando esto haya pasado, y todo estara en su lugar. Y cuando yo llegue a viejo, estare alli a tu lado, para recordate que aún te amo... aún te amo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Les traigo una increíble historia escrita por mi queridísima amiga ELIZABETHSHANE.

Me pidió que subiera esta emocionante historia, pero todos los créditos son de ella. Yo solo lo lei y le di mi opinión y cambie cosas. Y sinceramente espero que les guste tanto o más que a mí.

Autor: **ELIZABETHSHANE Y MARZELINEFILTH**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos. Solo los tome prestados para diversión, sin fines de lucro, dolo o perjuicio.

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

**PROLOGO**

Los segundos estaban contados. Cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj sonaba como un martillo golpeando su piel. Sentía como si cada paso que daba, cada escalón que subía, cada centímetro que se acercaba a la habitación fuera el camino a la perdición que tanto se había negado a afrontar.

¿Miedo? Estaba más que aterrado. Y como no sentirse así, cuando todos ya sabían la noticia de que ella esperaba su hijo.

Como un idiota creyó que todo se aclararía, que todo era un error. Pero, aun así, ella se lo confirmo con una cara llena de satisfacción: "Estoy embarazada."

El quedo mudo de la impresión, y se sintió morir cuando el cuerpo que el tanto había deseado se abalanzo sobre él en un abrazo acompañado de un húmedo beso.

Y se sintió aun peor, cuando tuvieron sexo aquel día.

Como evitarlo. Ella era hermosa, sensual, elegante y perfecta.

Pero aun así. A pesar de que ella era toda una belleza. Inuyasha amaba a Kagome.

Solo se casaría con ella por el bebe. Esa pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa de que el se hubiera metido con la hermana de su prometida. El deseo lo había cegado por completo, esa fue la parte del problema, pero los coqueteos de Kikyo lo agravaron más.

Siempre le había parecido atractiva, obviamente no era ciego, y sabia reconocer que Kagome nunca había despertado en el esa fuerza de dominancia que tenia sobre Kikyo. Mientras que la primera era dulce, cariñosa y muy jovial; Kikyo era seductora, reservada e indiferente.

Ambas serian la mujer perfecta si estuvieran en un solo cuerpo.

La vida no era tan fácil.

Cada vez más cerca. El solo se quedo ahí, mirando como el grandísimo tonto que era, si debía tocar la puerta o no.

¿Para qué ir con Kagome? Seguramente ya estaba enterada de todo. Entonces, ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo encararla? ¿Por qué no decía la verdad de cómo cometió el error más grande de su vida? ¿Por qué no le decía que se acostó con Kikyo cuando ella no estaba? Que incluso casi lo hacían en plena sala.

Porque tenía tanto miedo de decirle a Kagome que mientras estaba con Kikyo había pensado en su rostro. Que cada beso que se habían dado estaba cargado con infinita culpa. Que jamás, si ella lo perdonaba volvería a ver a Kikyo.

Pero… ¿Y su hijo?

Se tallo el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba estresado, furioso, culpable… dolido. Deseo estar solo, en su habitación, para poder llorar todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

La puerta se abrió. Ya no era necesario tocar. Ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde que subió el primer escalón.

—Pasa, Inuyasha. — Abrió la puerta por completo, dejando que el entrase.

Inuyasha no la miro, solo entro con la cabeza agachada como un perro arrepentido.

El cuarto estaba iluminado y cálido, tanto como la misma personalidad de Kagome; todo puesto en su lugar, como la última vez que había estado ahí. La foto de ambos en el escritorio, los peluches que Inuyasha le había obsequiado en la cama, y el marco vacio… donde antes se encontraba la invitación de su boda.

Dolido, Inuyasha miro hacia la ventana. No podía mirarla a los ojos. No podía simplemente decirle que lo perdonara y que todo quedara en el pasado. Y sin poder mas, se sentó en la cama donde ella solía dormir.

Kagome no le recrimino. El solía tumbarse en su cama y dormir, mientras se abrazaban con amor infinito. El siempre ocupaba más espacio que ella. El siempre intentaba acariciarla y Kagome siempre se lo prohibió. ¿Eso había sido la razón de su traición? Ella no supo que pensar.

— ¿Qué tal tu viaje?—

"Terrible, Kagome. Te extrañe demasiado. E intente suicidarme en el camino solo para no volver, y tener que decirte que tu hermana espera a mi hijo." Pensó Inuyasha sin poder decir nada, el nudo más grande que jamás había sentido se atasco en su garganta y solo pudo pronunciar: —Bien. —

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿Qué fue débil? No, esa no era una excusa para Kagome.

Ella se sentó a su lado e Inuyasha tuvo tentación de abrazarla y besarla. Pero se detuvo cuando ella hablo.

—Debemos avisar a los invitados que no habrá boda. — Y lo peor para Inuyasha fue que ella sonrió. —No sé cómo hacerlo. —

¿Estaba feliz? ¿La hacía feliz terminar? ¿Por qué? El estaba muriéndose en ese instante. Perdiéndose. Se maldijo una y mil veces. Y maldijo mas el momento que pensó que Kikyo era hermosa.

—Esto ya no me pertenece.— Comento Kagome. Tomando su mano y colocando ese precioso anillo de matrimonio en ella. El anillo que había pertenecido a la abuela de Inuyasha y luego a su madre, e Izayoi afirmo que Kagome era la indicada para llevarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha dejo de respirar y se perdió en un mar de confusiones.

"Te amo." Pensó Inuyasha. Qué triste que no se lo dijo mas seguido, y que a partir de ese momento no podría decírselo.

Cerró su mano y se alejo de Kagome. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás. Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su ahora ex-prometida.

—Inuyasha. —

El se detuvo, pensando que ella le gritaría o lo abofetearía como debió haberlo hecho en el instante que lo vio.

—Sabes Inuyasha, me di cuenta que lo nuestro no fue lo correcto. — Él cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. No, ya no quería escucharla. Pero ella continúo: —Me alegro que te cases con alguien que te ame. Y de todo corazón, espero que seas muy feliz. —

Inuyasha dio las gracias y salió. No solo le había torturado los sentimientos. También lo había apuñalado y matado con sus palabras.

Sin más se apresuro a salir de esa casa, llorar frente a otros no era una opción.

Kagome en cambio, se había tumbado a la cama, con la fotografía de ambos en los brazos, llorando como si su última esperanza se hubiese escapado de sus manos.

**CAPITULO 1: MENTIRAS Y VERDADES**

-Es extraño como aun recuerdo hasta los más mínimos detalles.- Susurro mientras movía suavemente la mano. "Su sonrisa, su perfume y su forma tan brusca de quererme…" Se detuvo un momento. "Lo extraño más que nunca." Un nudo invadió su garganta. "El dolor que me invade en el pecho no se irá durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Temo que, quizá… nunca."

El lápiz que tomaba en su mano se detuvo sobre las páginas blancas donde Kagome escribía. Estuvo a punto de dejar su monologo escrito, pero había leído hace tiempo que era la mejor manera de liberar el sufrimiento; así que decidió seguir con su labor.

"Estuve pensando una y otra vez, y llegue a la conclusión que quizá… esta era la prueba de amor que ambos necesitábamos. Quizá mi destino sea el mismo que el de mi tía Anna. Desde niña quise ser monja, y si Inuyasha no se hubiese aparecido en mi camino, ese habría sido mi destino. Aunque… no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido. Y mucho menos de amarlo."

Su respiración se hizo pausada. Su pecho subió y bajo con demasiada intensidad.

"Mi madre estuvo preguntando por él. La verdad, no supe que decirle. Llego el momento de hablar con ella y mencionarle que no habrá boda, que yo no seré la novia."

Escribía pausadamente. Esperando todo lo que estaba anotando, al día siguiente fuera borrado, que todo había sido un mal sueño. Kagome pensó, que nada en esta vida se solucionaba de forma tan sencilla.

"Necesito hacerlo. Izayoi me llamo hace unos momentos para pedir disculpas en nombre de su estúpido hijo. Y sin querer me rebelo algo que yo ni siquiera sabía." Kagome sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. "Que debido a que un bebe venia en camino, el señor Toga Taisho había tomado la decisión de que Inuyasha debía casarse."

Kagome recordó como Izayoi le había dicho eso. Recordó la forma en que su corazón se detuvo. En aquel instante se sintió mareada. Y su corazón parecía no haber vuelto a tomar el ritmo.

"Tengo que confesar que no recuerdo si colgué la llamada o la continúe." Limpio las lagrimas que habían manchado la hoja blanca, y al hacerlo había hecho que la tinta se desvaneciera ligeramente en toda su anotación. "Kikyo no ha aparecido en la casa. Le dijo a mi madre que estaría con su amiga Kagura. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez este en el departamento de Inuyasha. La única que en estos momentos me preocupa es mi madre, espero que no se moleste al enterarse sobre lo de Kikyo y mi decisión de tomar el hábito. Voy a ser monja."

Kagome cerró con rapidez su diario y lo coloco en la caja que contenía sus zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con aquel hermoso vestido de novia. Era raro como pudo cambiar sus sentimientos tan drásticamente. Había amado ese hermoso vestido, una famosa diseñadora, amiga de Izayoi había viajado pura y exclusivamente para confeccionarlo, había estado esperándolo ansiosa…Había… ahora ni siquiera quería mirarlo, quería pensar que no existía, pero era imposible hacerlo. El día anterior había llegado, y cuando ella lo vio quiso llorar.

Siempre pensó que había un límite para las lagrimas y no podía estar más en lo correcto.

Quiso tirar el vestido, pero era demasiado débil. Por un minuto paso por una etapa de contradicciones, se sintió fea, débil, vacía. Solo para estar molesta y querer gritar hasta quedarse sin voz por lo frágil que se sentía. Y solo para sentirse vacía de nuevo.

Los días a partir de ese momento eran cada vez más difíciles. Así que consiguió descargarse sobre algo que no podía ni lastimar ni hacer daño, y ese era el diario

El pequeño libro servía de algo.

La puerta principal se escucho retumbar. Era hora de hablar con su madre.

Con paso decidido bajo los escalones poco a poco, pensando que tal vez era una mala idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo quedaba de decirle a su madre: "Kikyo se casara con el hombre que amo."

-Mama.- La llamo.

-Cariño, estoy en la cocina.- Escucho el llamado desde lejos.

Kagome camino con rapidez del lugar. Mientras más rápido le dijese todo sería más fácil. Tal vez su madre no la comprendiera, pero que mas daba, era por el bien de su hermana y de Inuyasha.

Con tranquilidad la señora Higurashi guardaba la mercancía. Kagome la miro un momento, así de relajada, como cuando su padre aun vivía con ellas. Soltó un suspiro y se apresuro ayudarla.

-Linda y dulce Kagome.- Susurro su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla. -No me ayudes. Mejor toma la revista de peinados que te he traído. Marque la página que creo que se te vería hermoso. Será el indicado para ti.- Dijo dándole la espalda, pensando que su hija menor estaba buscando entre las bolsas. -He pasado por el salón de belleza. Reserve para ese día, quiero que estés de lo más perfecta, cariño.- Naomi estaba emocionadísima. -El vestido llego ayer Kagome, ¿Por qué no me lo has mostrado?- No recibió respuesta. -¿Kagome?-

Pero Kagome dejado de escuchar desde que su madre le comento de la revista. Su mirada se clavo en algún punto en el suelo, sus oídos parecías resonar como su una enorme bomba hubiese caído justo en medio de Naomi y ella. Parecía escuchar solo un silbante susurro a lo lejos.

Y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, dijo: -No habrá boda.-

Naomi soltó los platos de vidrio que en ese momento tenía en la mano, miles de fragmentos salieron volando en todas las direcciones, pero eso no importo. Kagome pensó que ese había sido el ruido de su corazón. Naomi miro a su hija, buscando una señal, algo que le indicara que era una broma de mal gusto o una mentira. Nada. Solo el fallido intento de una sonrisa.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué no habrá boda? ¿Qué sucedió?-

La pelinegra miro a su madre, vio la preocupación en sus ojos y se sintió muy mal por no poder actuado mejor delante de ella.

-No te angusties. Mejor siéntate y te lo explicare.-

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Kagome pensó en que toda la limpieza le debería tocar a Kikyo, ella era la única que había provocado todo ese desastre. Se sentaron en el mismo sillón beige, el mismo que su padre les había obsequiado hacia unos años.

Antes de comenzar, tomo la mano de su madre. La miro un momento al rostro. Naomi era una mujer muy guapa, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos sumamente tiernos y juguetones. Su semblante era amistoso, pero dentro de ella había una fuerza que solo era igualada con la de un dragón al momento en el que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a alguna de sus hijas. Kagome rezaba por qué no pensara en liberar esa furia contra Inuyasha.

-Desde hace tiempo, me he dado cuenta que es lo que realmente quiero. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi sueño es dedicarme a dios…-

-¡No sigas con esas tonterías!-

Molesta por ser interrumpida, levanto la voz. -¡¿Por qué te niegas tanto?!-

Su madre guardo silencio. Había muchas cosas que Kagome desconocía, y no era el momento de que se enterase.

Kagome continuo: -Inuyasha no estaba seguro de quererse casar conmigo, y yo tampoco. Lo podía notar a miles de kilómetros, ¡lo notaba en sus ojos! Cada vez que me miraba, podía ver su infelicidad claramente. Creo que el día que me pidió matrimonio, era porque se sentía presionado ¡Yo lo presione! Le dije que si no se casaba conmigo lo dejaría.- Estaba mintiendo. Tenía que hacerlo. -Sus padres también lo presionaban. Pero eso no era lo que quería. Su viaje de negocios fue lo que nos hizo reflexionar y darnos cuenta que no nos queríamos tanto. Decidimos no continuar con esta farsa. ¡Quiero que él sea feliz con la mujer que ama! Con alguien que esté dispuesta a hacerlo feliz. No seré una egoísta. El merece lo mejor.-

-Hija.- Naomi tomo con suavidad la delicada cara de Kagome con ambas manos. Quería que la mirara a los ojos, para saber que todas las palabras que decía eran falsas. -No te creo.-

Kagome abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Su madre, su propia madre se había negado en confiar.

-Estamos hablando de dos personas distintas. Inuyasha te propuso matrimonio frente a toda su familia en el cumpleaños de su hermano Sesshomaru. Recuerdo que estaba nerviosísimo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados mientras esperaba tu respuesta. Te rogo que por favor aceptases casarte con él, que el haría todo por tenerte en su vida y juntos formar una familia. ¡Él se arrodillo! ¡Se arrojo a tus pies, Kagome! ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora no quieran casarse?-

Algo no cuadraba en la historia narrada por su hija, y eso la tenia totalmente furiosa.

Kagome tomo las manos de su madre y la obligo a que soltara su cara. Las sujeto y apretó con firmeza. Necesitaba el apoyo de su madre para lo que diría a continuación. -Hay algo mas.- La miro, penetrando con sus azules ojos el alma de su madre. -Quiero que entiendas que no fue culpa de nadie. En el corazón no se manda.-

Era un martirio tratarle de confesar tremenda cosa a su madre, que su prometido y su hermana estaban planeando un futuro juntos. ¿Por qué demonios costaba tanto explicarlo? Al fin y al cabo era ella la única que tendría que sentirse lastimada y ella había aceptado su destino desde el principio.

-Inuyasha no me ama…-

Naomi sintió su mundo y su pecho encogerse.

Descubrí que el ama a Kikyo, y…-

¿Desde cuándo el mundo daba tantas vueltas delante de sus ojos?

-¿Madre, estas bien?- Kagome se asusto al ver lo roja que estaba su madre y la falta de oxigeno que en ese momento anhelaban sus pulmones.- ¡Mami!- grito asustada.

La baja presión. Esa era una de las cosas que le había ocultado a la pequeña Kagome.

-No puede ser verdad.- Susurro tratando de respirar mejor. -Miénteme Kagome.-

-Tranquila, mama.- Tomo su mano y le dio un beso. Intento levantarse para alcanzar un vaso con agua. Su madre no solo no soltaba su mano, sino también la apretaba con mucha fuerza. "Mama, iré a la cocina a traerte un poco de agua.- Kagome intento zafarse de un jalón pero no lo logro.

-mama, no te angusties. Yo estoy bien. Te lo dije. Ha sido una decisión de ambos. ¡Mi decisión!-

Si hubiese tenido alguna sospecha de que su madre se pondría así de mal, habría llamado a un médico para que la vigilara de cerca mientras ella exponía su mentira.

La mujer parecía estar a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

Los minutos pasaron. Parecían horas las que permanecieron en silencio, agarradas de la mano. Naomi miraba el suelo sin en verdad observar nada.

Kagome la contemplaba, preguntándose: ¿Por qué motivo había reaccionado así? ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocultando? No era la primer mujer que cancelaba su boda, ni seria la última a la que le hubiesen sido infiel. Agradecía a Dios no haber dicho la verdad, si no, no habría sabido que le hubiese pasado a su madre.

-Iré a acostarme un momento… necesito descansar.- La madura voz de la castaña sonó como una trompeta ronca y desganada tratando de llenar con su sonido la sala.

-¡Te acompañare!- Exigió. -¡Así te sentirás mejor!-

Naomi la miro con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Tomo su rostro y dio un beso demasiado dulce a su hija menor en la frente. -Eres idéntica a mi hermana Anna. Ella tenía los ojos de tu abuelo y tú eres dueña de unos idénticos. Llenos de valentía y coraje.- El susurro se hizo doloroso. Soltó a Kagome mientras se incorporaba. -Solo quiero descansar un poco. -Se alejo. Estando ya en su habitación, no pudo evitar llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

La noche estaba pasando demasiado lenta.

Kikyo había decidido volver después de tres días. Traía consigo una sonrisa brillante y un anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

Kagome estaba cerca de la entrada, cuando escucho el rugir conocido del auto de Inuyasha. Se acerco a la ventana y vio cuando su hermana descendía por una de las puertas del coche. El coche de su amado. El dolor se hizo insoportable y se dijo mentalmente que en unos años, estaría espiando a su hermana bajando del auto con sus sobrinos y el amor de su vida.

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos. El rugir del motor había vuelto a sonar y el auto había desaparecido de su vista.

Inuyasha no se había bajado a despedirse con sus besos salvajes. Ni siquiera había esperado que Kikyo entrara a la protección de su hogar.

A Kikyo ni le importo eso. Hizo un gesto con la mano en forma saludo y comenzó a caminar a la casa.

Kagome corrió a la cocina. No quería que Kikyo se diese cuenta de su forma tan descarada de espiar. Aunque, eso era lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

-Kagome…-

La recién nombrada volvió su vista de la taza de café que fingía mirar con parsimonia.

Ahí estaba ella. La perfecta Kikyo, la sensual hermana mayor, la inquebrantable dama elegante, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se veía sumamente incomoda, pero feliz.

Kagome noto de inmediato el brillo que tenían sus fríos ojos castaños. Kagome no podía culparla, sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorada. Porque hasta apenas unas semanas ella estaba exactamente igual de feliz.

-Kagome…- Volvió a llamar dudosa no sabía si debía acercarse a ella o no. -He vuelto.-

Kagome se puso de pie y camino hasta su hermana mayor. La observo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos tristes y lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba.

Pero Kikyo no la soltó. Al contrario, la tomo con fuerza.

-Kagome… Debí decírtelo. Juro que no quería que te enteraras así.- Soltó Kikyo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Kagome se sorprendió. La última vez que escucho llorar a su hermana había sido en el funeral de su padre hacia ya muchos años.

-Lo siento tanto. Sabes que en verdad me arrepiento.- Kikyo se deslizo hasta caer a sus pies y abrazar fuertemente las rodillas de su hermana.

Kagome se sintió miserable. Su hermana estaba llorando arrepentida y ella estaba ahí, parada como tonta dejando que ella se martirizarse. Se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de Kikyo y la tomo fuertemente de la cara.

-Escúchame.- Sus ojos penetraron los llorosos de su hermana. -No debes sentirte así. El amor es algo maravilloso, y se perfectamente que no querías lastimarme.-

Kikyo pedía una y otra vez su perdón. Ella en el fondo sabía que Kagome jamás la perdonaría. Y lo entendía. Ella jamás había tenido suerte con los hombres, hasta que llego Inuyasha, y él había sido diferente. Kagome y el iban a casarse, pero Kikyo no pudo evitar enamorarse de aquel hombre tan perfecto. -¡Perdóname!-

Kagome negó con una sonrisa demasiado fingida. -No te sientas mal por mí, yo estaré bien. Sé que no lo hicieron para lastimarme. Sé que ninguno lo planeo…-

Kikyo se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos. -¡Lo dejare! ¡Pídemelo!- Exclamo desesperada. No podía evitar tener miedo. Y si, ¿Kagome le decía que lo dejara? Con angustia miro de reojo su mano, el hermoso anillo de oro blanco. Si Kagome le decía que lo dejara, tendría que hacer cualquier cosa para que cambiase de opinión, al fin y al cabo ella era la novia. Amaba a Kagome, pero mucho más a Inuyasha.

-Jamás te pediría eso. Se aman. Además, tu eres la que lleva el anillo.- Dijo incorporándose y ayudando a una llorosa Kikyo a levantarse.

Kikyo no pudo evitar expresar una enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, y que demasiado tarde intento ocultar mordiéndose el labio.

Kagome la abrazo más fuerte que antes. Se sentía feliz por ella.

Al soltarse Kikyo levanto su mano mostrándole la alianza, Kagome no pudo hacer más que apartar su mirada con melancolía y se sentó de nuevo en la silla con aquella estúpida taza de café entre las manos.

-Me lo propuso. ¡Esta tarde! Estábamos el y yo solos…- dijo Kikyo ilusionada mirando como tonta el anillo. -Sabes que a mí no me gustan las cosas concurridas. Así que me lo propuso en una cena.-

Kagome se sorprendió nuevamente al ver las emociones en el rostro de su hermana. Pero el dolor la invadió demasiado fuerte, justo en el corazón. Dio un trago a su amargo café.

-Es hermosa la historia de ese anillo ¿verdad?- Dijo Kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en esa hermosa historia.

"_Era el anillo de la abuela."_

_Susurro Inuyasha. El estaba abrazándola por la espalda, mientras decía las palabras en el oído y acariciaba tiernamente su mano. "La abuela era una mujer de humilde procedencia. No estaba ni cerca de estar en la clase media."_

_Ambos danzaban juguetonamente en una bella melodía romántica, mientras que Kagome miraba el anillo con asombro._

"_Cuando el abuelo la conoció, ella pedía limosna en la calle."_

_Kagome cerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello._

"_Se enamoro de ella a primera vista, y la llevo hasta esta casa. Le dijo al bisabuelo que había traído a una nueva empleada. Pero a los demás les dijo que ella era su futura mujer. El bisabuelo los vio besándose, justo en este lugar." Dijo y Kagome abrió los ojos. Estaban en el jardín. "Y el anciano pensó que su hijo estaba entreteniéndose con una sirvienta. Lo que no sabía es que ellos se habían casado en secreto."_

_La balada y la voz de Inuyasha se mezclaban en una sinfonía que la hacían imaginar la historia de amor._

"_Cuando todos se enteraron, la mansión fue un caos. El bisabuelo no tuvo alternativa. Tenía que aceptar el matrimonio, ya que la abuela estaba embarazada." Dijo riéndose. "La abuela sufrió mucha discriminación. Siendo de clase inferior hasta los animales eran mejor recibidos que ella. Lloraba constantemente. Y El abuelo sufría al verla tan dolida. Así que decidió casarse, pero no a escondidas. Envió a que hicieran un anillo de oro blanco y diamantes." Agarro la mano delgada de Kagome y quito suavemente el anillo. "Si te fijas, por la parte de adentro dice: mi tesoro."_

_Kagome se giro y se quedo viéndolo a los ojos fijamente._

"_Kagome… eso eres para mí. Un tesoro. Lo más valioso."_

_Y la beso._

"Cuando Toga creció, su madre dijo que la indicada debería llevar este anillo. Su padre le dijo que no iba a ser fácil, que debía encontrar una mujer honesta, humilde, sincera. Le explico que el físico no era importante, como tampoco su dinero. Ella debía ser única. Un tesoro como su madre." Dijo Kagome recordando el momento en que le fue entregada la preciada joya.

El día que conoció a Izayoi, supo que la indicada era ella, y la aprobó. Explico lo mismo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Kagome había sido la indicada después de Kikyo.

-Me alegro por ti, Kikyo.- Dijo saliendo de la cocina, sin decir nada.

Kikyo estaba atónita y aunque no lo quisiera de mal humor. El anillo que llevaba lo había comprado. Había visto el precioso y caro anillo que su hermana había portado, pero Inuyasha e Izayoi se negaron a dárselo. Así que sin más, fue a la joyería a pedir un modelo casi idéntico, y solo le dijeron que el diamante seria más pequeño; pero eso no importaba, ella quería su anillo en el dedo.

Inuyasha no se había fijado siquiera en su mano, ni mucho menos la había llevado a cenar, toda la maldita semana se había refugiado en casa de Kagura.

Pero Kagome lo había usado como un obsequio especial y eso la hacía sentir insignificante. Ella misma tuvo que tomar el anillo y meterlo en su dedo, nadie la hizo sentir merecedora de aquella prenda.

De repente, en algún lugar muy lejos de su corazón, sintió vergüenza de sus acciones.

**Continuara…**

Que les pareció?

Bueno? Malo? Increíble? ;P dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2: El Vestido

Hola!

Un nuevo capitulo de la historia.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, en verdad nos emociona mucho saber que les ha gustado.

En verdad que es un honor poderles traer esta increíble historia.

Disfrutenla ;) y no se olviden dejen comentarios.

Autor: **ELIZABETHSHAN** y **MARZELINEFILTH**

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

**CAPITULO 2: EL VESTIDO.**

-Como te lo cuento, Toga.- Dijo cabizbaja sentada tomando té en la terraza.

El miro a su esposa. La perfecta Izayoi estaba con los ojos hinchados y opacos por las enormes ojeras negras que en ese momento tenia.

-No he podido dormir. Cada vez que pienso en Kagome y en la horrible situación por la que está pasando, me dan unas ganas horrendas de abofetear a nuestro hijo.- Dijo tallándose la sien. –Detesto a Kikyo. No solo se metió con Inuyasha, es una mujer acostumbrada a estar en compañía de muchachos, eso no lo hace una mujer decente.-

-Esa muchacha no te ha hecho nada.-

-Lo sé, pero mi coraje crece cada vez más. No sé cómo puedes aguantar esta situación.-

-La decisión de que Inuyasha se case con la madre de nuestro futuro nieto está tomada. No trates de hacerme cambiar de parecer.- Toga era un hombre estricto, pero muy flexible con Izayoi y sus hijos. Sin embargo en ese momento tenía que ser firme.

-Le he pedido a Inuyasha que me devolviera el anillo de tu madre. Le he explicado la situación. No puedo olvidar el hecho de que haya sido infiel, y no te perdonare la solución tan simple que le diste al problema, de que se case con su amante, solo porque por que espera un niño. Tengo unas terribles ganas de golpearla a ella por zorra, y a ti por…- Izayoi estaba molesta. Era de las pocas veces que se enfadaba.

Toga la interrogo con la ceja levantada, esperando el insulto.

-¡Por ser un mal padre!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Arrugo el entrecejo y se negó a mirar a su marido.

-Entiende mujer, tenemos que poner a raya a Inuyasha antes de que cometa otra tontería.- Y bebió con tranquilidad su café, ignorando la mirada asesina de la pelinegra.

-¡Es que te has vuelto loco!- Se puso de pie. Si antes la falta de tacto de su esposo no era problema, ella sin duda lo mataría. -¡El no será feliz! Mi hijo estará casado con esa mujerzuela porque tú,- lo apunto. –no podrás dormir pensando que pasara con nuestro nieto.-

-No hay marcha atrás.- Dijo sin preocuparse por los gritos de su esposa. –Hoy iré a hablar con el sacerdote.- Dijo mientras dejaba su taza de café, se levanto con tranquilidad y se acerco a ella. -¿Te quieres calmar?- pregunto sonriéndole.

Izayoi relajo su semblante. Por más enojada que estuviese Toga siempre la hacía cambiar de opinión.

Toga la agarro por los hombros y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Izayoi lo abrazo por el cuello y así se despidieron. –He dejado de hablarle a Inuyasha. Y dejare de hablarte a ti también si sigues haciendo planes de ese tipo.- Acomodo la corbata de su esposo y le volvió a dar otro beso.

El era un hombre muy apuesto y a sus ya más de cincuenta, mujeres tan bellas como Izayoi seguían volviéndose locas por él.

Toga volvió a sonreír alejándose de su esposa, tomo el saco que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla. Abrió la enorme puerta corrediza de cristal que separaba la recamara con la terraza y, antes de entrar, con voz fuerte, dijo: -Tú seguirás estando a cargo de la fiesta.- Sin esperar reclamos se fue.

Izayoi grito molesta. Estaba furiosa con su esposo, con su hijo, con Kikyo… con ella misma.

Entro a la recamara y busco entre los cajones hasta encontrar su agenda. Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar haciendo cancelaciones. La primera llamada la hizo al hotel cerca del mar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. La segunda, el carísimo banquete que ya se había pagado; no le daría a Kikyo el gusto de cenar un festín tan lujoso.

Todo eso ella lo había hecho para Kagome, no para la ambiciosa hermana.

Y así se la paso casi durante una hora. Pero había un detalle, las invitaciones. Ella había enviado a hacerlas en una famosa imprenta; Unas elegantísimas invitaciones blancas con letras en color dorado. Estas estaban amarradas en una cinta grande color café y guardadas en una finísima cajita rectangular de madera. Y ya habían sido enviadas. Ahora no solo tenía que informar a los invitados, sino que además debía volver a enviar a hacer otras, pero con el nombre de Kikyo Higurashi.

Bajo corriendo las enormes escaleras de madera hasta encontrarse en la cocina. El desayuno estaba siendo servido a su hijo en el comedor, y por ningún motivo se atrevería ir para ese lugar.

-¡Kaede!- llamo a la mujer regordeta que había servido a la familia desde que Inuyasha era un niño. –Debes hacerme un favor.-

-¡Claro, señora! Lo que usted ordene.- Dijo sonriendo, esperando a la petición.

Kaede era la ama de llaves, por lo tanto la más fiel de todas las empleadas. Sus ya marcadas arrugas delataban la verdadera edad que tenía esa anciana mujer y su cabello blanco poblaba ya toda su nuca. Ella a su vejes la llamaba experiencia.

-Necesito que compres invitaciones para la boda, pero no cualquier tipo, sino las más horradas y económicas que encuentres…-

-¿Pero…?- Kaede no podía creer lo que su señora pedía.

-Sin peros.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Has escuchado bien? Además, quiero que sean negras… como si se tratase de un funeral. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?- pidió con gentileza. -¡Y ni una palabra a mi marido!, si pregunta podemos decir que ha habido una terrible equivocación-

Kaede asistió. Jamás había visto tan sonriente y misteriosa a su señora. –Por supuesto.- Ella sería su confidente siempre. –Yo puedo equivocarme en alguna orden que me haya dado.-Dijo aguantando una carcajada. –Como también podría equivocarme al poner sal al café del joven Inuyasha.- Susurro con malicia mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Con una bandeja llena del almuerzo para Inuyasha, salió de la cocina.

Izayoi se quedo un momento. Y sonrió. Sin lugar a duda, haría pagar un poco a esa chiquilla que tanto mal le estaba haciendo a Kagome.

-¡KAEDE!- escucho un grito de Inuyasha provenir desde el comedor. -¡MALDITA SEA, ANCIANA! ¡COLOCASTE SAL ENLUGAR DE AZUCAR!-

Kaede regreso a la cocina y ambas se partieron de la risa.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Tal como Izayoi se lo había pedido, Kaede había traído las peores invitaciones que había encontrado.

-Querida Kaede, has hecho un excelente trabajo.- Dijo riendo a carcajadas sosteniendo la negra tarjeta.

La invitación era completamente negra y sencilla. Es decir, solo una tarjeta de tamaño mediana envuelta en un simple listón negro. Eso era lo que se veía al exterior, pero al abrirlo había una foto de una mano hecha puño y el dedo anular levantado.

-Da la sensación de que el dedo que se enseña en la foto es el medio.- Dijo aun riendo.

Kaede soltó una risita. –Detrás están escritos los nombres del los novios, la dirección, el nombre de la iglesia y el lugar donde se celebrara. El vendedor sugirió que podía ponerlas con un plumón azul y le dije que estaba bien.- Comento la mujer notando como Izayoi miraba al reverso la horrible letra del vendedor que de seguro había pensado que estaba haciendo idiota a alguien. Kaede se acerco y beso la mejilla de Izayoi con cariño. –Le pedí a mis nietas que rellenaran las tarjetas.-

Izayoi jamás se había sentido tan complacida por el trabajo de alguien, como tampoco había sentido jamás tanta rabia por el dolor que había causado Kikyo a la única mujer que era merecedora de su hijo..

Se aseguraría que Kaede recibiera un muy buen regalo en compensación.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S:S::S

"_**¡Dime como demonios hiciste para tenerme hechizado!" Su rostro arrogante cargaba una sonrisa de lado.**_

"_**Esa es tu forma de conquistarme." Su sonrisa estaba cubierta por un labial rojo que sobresalía de aquella escena.**_

"_**No intento conquistarte, cariño. Sé que ya lo he hecho." Inuyasha intento tomar su mano.**_

_**Kagome por acto de reflejo la quito de forma traviesa, no es que no lo deseara, solo no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico tomara su mano, y los nervios no la dejaban respirar. Penetro sus resplandecientes ojos zafiros en los ojos de él, que se veían sobrenaturalmente ambarinos.**_

_**Inuyasha se agarro el cabello en señal de frustración con la mano derecha. Ella era hermosa y ese labial rojo se le veía increíblemente sensual en sus labios. Se sentía un idiota, no entendía porque una mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, y con una sola mirada, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza ni un solo segundo desde que la vio.**_

"_**Solo una cita Kagome, y te prometo… que te daré el mundo."**_

_**El se acerco para besarla y ella se dejo besar. Fue un beso tierno, el primero, el mejor del mundo.**_

Kagome abrió los ojos y llevo su mano derecha a los labios.

-Un sueño…- susurro. Sonrió con nostalgia. –Solo fue un sueño.- Todo se había vuelto una pesadilla al abrir los ojos. Su amado príncipe azul ya no era suyo, y ella… tenía que seguir su vida.

Tomo su agenda y leyó en voz alta todo lo que ese día haría. Si, sus tareas cada vez eran más cansadas y los días más largos.

-Comenzar con un simple baño, desayunar, hablar con mamá, revisar mis mail, llevar ropa a la caridad, pedirle asesoría al párroco, ¿Nada mas?- Susurro soltando una risita sarcástica. –Debería agregar desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o algo parecido.- Si, se sentía bien bromear consigo misma, de ese modo tomaría todo como algo gracioso y quizá, su sueño de que los días no existieran más, se cumpliera.

Despacio bajo a desayunar, sola como siempre en esos últimos días, pero ahí estaba su madre esperándola.

-Buenos días, mama.- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Naomi se puso de pie y fue hacia ella. –Buenos días amor,- le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien… y ¿tu?-

-Bien cariño.- Le sonrió de la forma más tierna que podía. –Me descompense un poco. Me sentí terrible por haber aceptado a ese maldito en esta casa.-

-Madre, no digas eso, el no tiene la culpa. Como ya te lo he dicho: fue decisión de ambos.- Menciono Kagome molesta.

Naomi se alejo de su hija y le dio la espalda para empezar a servir el desayuno. –Como sea Kagome, solo deseo que te quites esa absurda idea de la cabeza. No tolerare que mi hija sacrifique su vida internándose en un convento solo porque un…-

-¡Suficiente!- dijo en voz alta haciendo callar a su madre, quien la miro sorprendida. -¡Es mi vida y hare con ella lo que quiera!- Kagome se sentó pesadamente en la silla del comedor. –Ahora, por favor quiero que te sientes conmigo a desayunar en paz.- Y señalo el asiento frente a ella.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuro sirviendo café en dos tazas. –Anoche escuche la voz de Kikyo. Dile de mi parte que no quiero hablar ni una palabra con ella.-

La tasa que recibió Kagome casi resbala de sus dedos ante la impresión. Miro de hito en hito a su madre para saber si era verdad lo que escuchaba, pero no vio reflejo de mentira ni de arrepentimiento de lo dicho.

-¡Mama!- exclamo sorprendida.

-Así como quieres que respete tus decisiones, espero que respetes las mías.- Dijo firmemente mientras se sentaba frente a su hija pequeña y daba un trago a su amargo café negro. –Las amo a las dos… pero en este momento no puedo lidiar con esto.-

Kagome intento tomar un sorbo a su café pero no pudo. –No puedo creer que no quieras hablarle a tu propia hija. Te estás comportando como si fueras la responsable de los sentimientos de ella, y de paso, de los míos.-

Naomi bajo la mirada enseguida. –Hija, tu no comprendes, me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si le dirijo aunque sea media palabra a tu hermana, las cosas no terminaran bien.-

Kagome no entendía a su madre. Jamás en toda su vida, Kagome había visto tan enojada a Naomi, la mujer se veía tan agotada emocionalmente que nada mas faltaba que tuviese diez años más de los que en verdad tenia para que pareciera una anciana.

-Madre, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué estás comportándote así?- Pregunto.

Naomi le sonrió con tristeza, y se quedo callada, evitando de esta forma la pregunta de su hija.

Kagome volvió a mirar su taza de café. El desayuno tranquilo con su madre se había ido al demonio. Todo por su bocota contestona y su manera de no quedarse callada sin expresar sus ideas.

-Mama, saldré un momento, llevare ropa a la iglesia e iré con Áyame." Sin dar más explicaciones se levanto y fue directo a su habitación. Tomo las bolsas, donde venia la mayoría de la ropa que usaba normalmente y salió hacia la casa de una de sus mejores amigas.

Al fin y al cabo, de que le serviría tanta ropa si ella se haría mujer de dios.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kikyo había despertado de muy buen humor. La tan temida conversación con Kagome no había resultado tan mal como ella lo había esperado. Todo iba viento en popa. Estaba embarazada del hombre que amaba y eso era más de lo que su hermana pudo haber hecho.

Suspiro. Si solamente Kagome no se hubiese esforzado en parecer una santa, tal vez Inuyasha ni siquiera hubiese mirado más allá de sus propias narices. Bueno, solo necesito un pequeño coqueteo y mostrarle su nueva y casi invisible nueva ropa interior para que sus instintos masculinos tuviesen un arrebato carnal.

Se arrepentía de haber dañado a su hermana, pero el fin justifica los medios, y ella había encontrado el punto perfecto para tener atrapado a Inuyasha.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escucho la conversación de su madre con Kagome. ¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo a su hermana? No, ella pensaba que Kagome no podía amar más a Inuyasha que ella misma. Entonces, ¿Por qué su madre se negaba a hablar con ella? No lo sabía, su madre era una tumba en cuanto secretos se refería. ¿Y cómo diablos haría para decirle que se casaría con Inuyasha? El estaba presionándola, seguramente se enfadaría cuando le dijera que no fuera esa noche. Pero tenía que ser esa noche en la los dos hablaran con Naomi y se le informara que se casarían. Inuyasha tenía un viaje de trabajo al día siguiente, y ella no quería interferir en los planes de su prometido.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación. Debía encontrar un modo de hablar con su madre. Las molestas nauseas del embarazo hicieron acto de presencia y mientras se recostaba pensaba en algún modo, una solución.

Y entonces, Kagome se le vino a la mente.

Kagome, la dulce hermana inocente. Su pequeña hermana indefensa. La pequeña Blanca Nieves del cuento.

Ella le ayudaría a que su madre no la rechazara.

Kikyo salió de su habitación y comenzó a pasearse una y otra vez fuera de la habitación de Kagome.

Ella había suplicado a Inuyasha que juntos debieran dar la noticia a Naomi, pero… necesitaba de la ayuda de Kagome.

Ella era la mayor, la que tenía que aconsejar a su pequeña hermana, pero no era así. Ahora, Kagome parecía la sensata hermana mayor, la adulta, la fuerte; y ella solo parecía una asustada cachorra, temerosa de la rabia de su madre.

¿Qué le ocurría? Ella era fuerte, fría, calculadora; tal vez, el embarazo afectaba sus emociones.

Kikyo medito un momento antes de tocar la puerta. ¿Por qué Kagome le ayudaría? Ella le había robado el novio, Kagome no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de personarla.

-Ella me quiere. Claro que me ayudara.- Susurro para sí misma mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar izquierdo.

Respiro profundamente. Y sin más, golpeo tres veces la puerta.

Nadie contesto.

Volvió a tocar. Kagome podría estar en el baño.

Nada. Solo el ruido de su mano golpeando la madera.

Abrió despacio y confirmo lo peor… Su hermana no estaba.

Una mueca apareció en su terso rostro. –Tanto esperar para que mi pequeña hermana no se encuentre.- Se sentó en la cama y recorrió la habitación con una ceja levantada, sus ojos se detuvieron en el gran guardarropa y en sus dos delgadas puertas abiertas.

Los ojos opacos de Kikyo se iluminaron enseguida y, sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, corrió hasta él y saco el hermoso vestido de novia que sobre salía de las entrañas del mueble. Se lo puso con rapidez. Demasiado rápido que se canso, pero no quería que Kagome la sorprendiera. El vestido le quedaba casi perfecto. El único defecto: el busto. Kikyo podía ser una mujer muy bonita del rostro, pero su cuerpo era delgado y la zona del busto faltaba llenarse bastante.

-No importa.- Dijo para sí. –Solo faltan los zapatos.- Sonrió a su reflejo en aquel espejo que estaba en la puerta del baño.

Kikyo no podría sentirse más bella.

Y entonces los vio. Aquellos zapatos que Kagome había comprado el día que ella la acompaño, se encontraban debajo de la cama. Se aventó hacia ellos y los saco inmediatamente de la caja. Seguían preciosos igual que aquel día, donde le había indicado a Kagome cuáles podrían ser los indicados para el vestido que ya Izayoi le había obsequiado.

-Si ella tiene estos zapatos es gracias a mi.- Dijo arrugando las cejas. –Kagome ni siquiera había los había visto.-

Kikyo había elegido esas elegantísimas zapatillas de diseñador por que se había imaginado a ella misma con ellas puestas en la boda que ya había planeado con Inuyasha.

Al ponérselas, tiro sin querer la caja de zapatos. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y dio vueltas sobre su propio eje. Se veía radiante, elegante y exquisita. Ese vestido seria suyo. Le rogaría todo lo necesario a Kagome para que se lo obsequiara… incluso, lloraría si fuese necesario.

Su sonrisa aun estaba presente en su rostro cuando se sentó en la cama para quitarse las zapatillas, las metió en su caja y observo el pequeño diario en el suelo.

Lo abrió sin respetar la privacidad de su hermana y su sonrisa se volvió en una de sorpresa e ironía.

-No hay nada que no sepa.- Dijo leyendo la tristeza que su hermana trataba de explayar. –Que ridiculez.- Murmuro viendo las lagrimas marcadas en la hoja de papel. -¡¿Qué?!- Y entonces… Su ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula casi choca con el suelo debido a la impresión. -¡¿Monja?!- no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

Eso era una sorpresa.

Kikyo había creído que esa idea absurda se había esfumado hacia ya bastante, pero al parecer aun seguía en la cursi cabecita de su hermana.

-Sería un beneficio para mi si ella se internara en el monasterio.- Solo tengo que hacer que ella se apresure y tome firmemente la decisión.- Su risa desapareció para dejar paso a un gesto pensativo en su rostro.

Se quito el vestido y salió, dejando la habitación como si ningún alma hubiese estado allí.

Su plan comenzaría desde ese momento.

**CONTINUARA…**

**No coman ansias, que pronto aparecerá Sesshomaru ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 DESPERTAR

Hola.

Después de un mes enterito por fin subir capitulo me emociona. Y más porque Elizabethshane le puso demasiado entusiasmo para que quedara perfecto.

La verdad es que este mi favorito hasta el momento.

Disfrútenlo ;)

Autor: ELIZABETHSHANE y MARZELINEFILTH

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

**CAPITULO 3: DESPERTAR**

Inuyasha despertó nuevamente bañado en sudor. Una noche más que soñaba con Kagome. Definitivamente, se volvería loco. Todos los días era un martirio soñar con ella, estar despierto e imaginar que ella estaba con él; tan real todo como si hubiese probado los labios aquellos suaves labios.

Olvidarla era una solución, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería perder esos hermosos recuerdos de cuando el, brusco e idiota como era, le pidió una cita; robarle un beso fue el primer paso y se quedo con ganas de mas… Mucho más.

De eso ya hacía bastante tiempo.

Ahora, Inuyasha era víctima agonizante de las circunstancias. Su vida había cambiado por culpa del destino y de algún ser Todopoderoso que lo estaba maldiciendo por simple crueldad.

"Yo me lo he buscado muy bien." Se dijo limpiándose con la palma de su mano izquierda el sudor de su frente.

La verdad es que a Inuyasha no le habría molestado estar comprometido con Kikyo si es que no amara aun a Kagome. La extrañaba. No hacerlo era una completa tontería.

-Te echo de menos.- Susurro recordando el aroma de su cabello.

Que ironía de la vida. Hacia unas semanas había tenido oportunidad de sentir su piel, de besar su cuello e inhalar el embriagante perfume Channel 5° que el mismo le había regalado. Y ahora… ya no tenía nada.

Su vida se estaba transformando en una mierda, y sin los consejos de su madre todo era muchísimo peor.

El transcurso de su casa al trabajo se estaba volviendo rutinario. Todos los días hacia lo mismo, tomaba café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, coqueteaba discretamente con la secretaria, trataba de ponerse en contacto con su hermano… y, ahora por primera vez en días, hablaría con su padre.

Siempre creyó prudente hablar con Sesshomaru primero que son su padre. Sesshomaru siempre era frio y distante, su padre era directo y hablaba con promesas de un posible sufrimiento. Si, por mucho era mejor Sesshomaru. Seguramente al enterarse de todo lo que pasaba, le daría una buena paliza, que combinada con un poco de suerte lo dejaría en coma, o aunque sea con un poco de amnesia; si tan solo el muy idiota se dignara a mantenerse comunicado con él.

Ese día, Inuyasha, fue directo a la oficina de su padre. La joven secretaria le prohibió la entrada, poco le importo, y abrió las puertas de par en par solo para encontrar a su padre mirando hacia el enorme ventanal que daba directo a toda la ciudad, y en uno de los sofás que decoraban la oficina, estaba su mejor amigo, su único amigo en realidad… Miroku.

Toga volvió sus ojos a su hijo menor. Ambos tan parecidos, ambos tan iguales, con los mismos defectos y las mismas virtudes, incluso… los mismos errores.

-¡Que haces aquí!- pregunto sorprendido de ver al pelinegro con una taza de café en las manos.

Miroku, su gran amigo seductor, rio. -Vaya forma en que recibes a tu amigo después de seis meses de no verlo.-

-Tú tienes la culpa.- Dijo malhumorado. -Irte de luna de miel durante tanto tiempo. ¡Es ridículo!- Inuyasha se quedo estático mirando conmocionado los ojos azules de su amigo. Miroku dejo la taza en la pequeña mesita, y se acerco a él para darle un abrazo.

Inuyasha sonrió por primera vez en semanas, para darse cuenta que en verdad había necesitado de un buen amigo para que lo aconsejara.

-Es bueno verte también.- Dijo Miroku por su amigo. Lo soltó para volver a tomar asiento. -Tu padre me ha llamado, dice que los planes de boda siguen en pie, y ya me ha comentado quien es la novia- Dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia. -Como sea… quiere que tu y Kikyo firmen una carta de bienes separados.-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos ante aquello. Su padre… siempre con un pie delante que los demás. -Padre… ¿Podemos hablar?-

La forma más descriptiva en la que Toga podía detallar como es que su hijo se veía en ese momento era solo una palabra: Cadáver. Un muerto viviente con un cuerpo sin vida y sin alma.

Inuyasha no quiso decir ni una palabra hasta que su padre asintió, y le hizo señas para que tomara asiento.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Toga en ese momento era el juez e Inuyasha el reo, así se sentía cuando su padre se quedo de pie analizándolo- ¿Con quién te acostaste esta vez? Espero que no me digas que tendré otro nieto.-

Inuyasha detuvo la acción de sentarse cuando analizo las palabras de su padre. Toga jamás le había hablado así. -Necesito tu consejo.- Dijo irguiéndose de nuevo. -creí prudente el hecho de venir a pedirte un sugerencia, pero me equivoque. Sé que soy una vergüenza para la familia, pero papa… soy tu hijo; suficiente tengo con que mama no me dirija la palabra como para que tu también lo hagas.-

Miroku sintió pena por su amigo.

Toga frunció el ceño. -Tú y Sesshomaru son mi orgullo. Pero lo que hiciste a superado todo los buenos consejos que te he dado. Jamás creí de ti que pudieses dejar embarazada a la hermana de tu prometida.-

Inuyasha sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar; como en aquella ocasión, en la que había tomado sin el consentimiento de su padre dinero. Toga lo había regañado y le había dado una lección que de plano pareció haber olvidado: Jamás destruyas la confianza que alguien que ha puesto sobre ti.

Pero el había traicionado a Kagome.

-Con respecto a tu madre, descuida, a mí tampoco me dirigirá la palabra. Le dije que seguirá a cargo de la fiesta.-

Inuyasha se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, donde tiro un poco de él en forma de frustración. -¡Ya no se qué hacer! Sé que hice mal, me equivoque y me arrepiento como no tienes idea. Lastime a alguien y jamás me lo perdonare.-

Toga supo, que si Inuyasha fuese una persona menos arrogante, se habría echado a llorar.

-Ella lo superara. Un día te olvidara, y pasaras a ser un recuerdo en su vida.- se acerco a su hijo quedando a tres pasos de él. "Te convertirás en su cuñado, el esposo de su hermana, y ella formara una familia….-

Inuyasha movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su padre lo decía a propósito, el no tenía una jodida idea de cómo Kagome lo quería, ella no podría tener una vida sin él. Su imaginación no hizo caso a su enojo y le mostro una Kagome rodada de niños que ni siquiera tenían su misma cara, y eso lo saco de quicio. ¿Enamorarse de otro? ¡El jamás se lo permitiría! ¡No permitiría que eso sucediera!

¡Nadie podría tocarla! Nadie…

-¡No dejare que eso pase!- advirtió muy seguro.

Miroku le puso una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo. -Kagome merece la felicidad que tu no podrás darle, ¿acaso eres tan egoísta como para arruinarle sus esperanzas? Inuyasha… tú no eres así.-

Inuyasha miro los ojos de su amigo. Y Miroku supo enseguida la respuesta que le daban esos ojos vacios.

-Eres un ingrato.- Dijo Toga. El enojo era evidente en su rostro.

Inuyasha sin decir más salió de la oficina. Era verdad, si era un caprichoso egoísta que si veía a Kagome en los brazos de alguien más, moriría de angustia. Suficiente agonía tenía con besarla, y soportar los llamados de Kikyo a cada segundo.

No. Jamás dejaría que alguien pusiera un dedo encima a su amada. Ella seguiría siendo virgen para él, y solo para él.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

La oscuridad de la habitación los rodeaba por completo. Lo único que destacaba de esa negrura espesa era aquel vestido rojo resaltando la blanca piel de la mujer frente a él, y aquel labial sobre sus labios carnosos.

Ella le sonrió, y le lanzo un sensual beso desde la distancia junto con un giño de su delineado ojo.

Sesshomaru sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Siguió mirando como ella le coqueteaba descaradamente moviendo su cuerpo de forma sumamente provocativa, una danza que no estaba acompañada de música, y a su ver: no le importaba en absoluto.

Ella se acerco poco a poco, hasta que puso una mano derecha en su pecho masculino. Los guantes blancos impidieron sentir su suave piel y ella, con toda esa risita perversa, lo incitó a despojarla de la prenda.

Sesshomaru le quito el guante de forma sugestiva, siguiendo aquel juego que ella le quería comenzar, y sintió, por primera vez, aquella tersa y nívea mano. Sin poder, o querer evitarlo beso la mano de la joven.

"Bésame." Susurro ella de una forma poco tierna a comparación de cómo lucia su cara ovalada.

Él, lamio su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, donde la tela del vestido rojo comenzaba y que le impedía seguir con su labor. Miro sus ojos azules y se volvió loco. Deseo besar cada centímetro de su piel, y se acerco a su oído, aspirando el perfume Channel 5°, que el mismo había recomendado a su hermano comprarle a Kagome.

"Te deseo." Le susurro antes de lamer su fino y exquisito cuello.

Kagome soltó un fuerte gemido de placer que hizo eco en el ego del peli plateado. Y el silencio con un beso muy apasionado.

El beso se volvió más profundo cuando sus lenguas comenzaron el jugueteo previo al placer… pero Kagome se aparto. Fueron solo segundos para que Sesshomaru se diese cuenta que ella comenzó a recorrer con su mano desnuda su traje negro de fiesta.

"Hazme el amor." Dijo desabrochándole con brusquedad los botones de su blanca camisa.

Sesshomaru decidió ayudarla quitándose de un tirón la corbata. Kagome se lamio los labios, y él le robo un beso. Con desesperación él se quito los zapatos y el pantalón de un tirón, y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, sintiendo el caliente pecho de su amante pegarse a su vestido.

Kagome miro los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, y vio la perversa sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, esa pequeña acción la excito. La pasión era abrazadora, cada gemido de Kagome lo volvían loco y aun mas cuando ella, con todo el descaro que tenia, le bajo los bóxer dejando libre su miembro erecto.

Sesshomaru sentía que el oxigeno le faltaba, en ese momento lo único que quería era el cuerpo de ella, y se froto contra su pequeño cuerpo… buscándola, provocándola. Sabía de sobra que eso la excitaba aun más.

Ella volvió a abandonar sus besos e hizo contacto con sus ojos dorados. Él pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules la picardía que le indicaba lo que haría, una travesura, a Kagome le encantaba jugar, y el descubrió que la quería complacer en todo.

Estiro su mano fuerte e intentó quitarle el vestido pero ella se alejo, salió corriendo se la habitación con esa hermosa risa llenándolo por completo. Él necesito un respiro profundo y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Necesitar y desear eran ahora lo que ella significaba. El cielo se le caería encima por su nuevo descubrimiento: la amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo.

El oscuro pasillo solo alumbrado por aquellos candelabros hacían ver muy lúgubre el lugar, pero él no temió. Entro a un cuarto, no había nada. Solo escuchaba las melodiosas carcajadas que salían de su pequeña garganta huyendo de una habitación a otra.

Corrió a su encuentro. La ultima habitación del pasillo. Sesshomaru sonrió con anticipación, ella estaba escondida en un armario. Abrió con rapidez las dos puertas de madera y entro. Lo harían ahí mismo, no correría el riesgo que ella volviese a escapar.

Todo se volvió negro, confuso.

Solo fue un parpadeo, y ahora estaba parado justo en medio del jardín de su madre, completamente desnudo y agitado por la carrera y sobre todo por el deseo.

-Kagome.- la llamo en voz baja. No sabía si sus padres estarían ahí, pero no correría el riesgo. -¿Dónde estás?-

La puerta de vidrio que conectaba el jardín con la casa abrió de golpe. Sesshomaru corrió para esconderé detrás de los altos arbustos que daban ese singular ambiente de privacidad.

-Ven, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha saliendo. Se volvió hacia la mansión y con un ademan le hizo señas para que saliera.

La respiración le fallo por completo. Sintió unas horribles ganas de matar a su hermano cuando las tiernas manos de Kagome, así de enguantadas como antes, le tomaban la mano. Sintió odio, desesperación y envidia.

Un brillo diabólico lo cegó por unos instantes obligándolo a cerrar con fuerza sus parpados. El diamante que ahora portaba Kagome era el causante.

Apretó con fuerza los puños. -No. No. No. No.- Dijo para sí mismo. No quería volver a vivir un día así.

Vio un movimiento a su derecha y giro la cabeza con lentitud. El vidrio de los enormes ventanales de la mansión, le devolvieron su reflejo. Se vio a sí mismo, con su traje negro, una botella de whisky en la mano y los ojos rojos por la ira contenida, sentado en el jardín mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban agarrados de la mano pasando cerca de él sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Solo estábamos tú y yo… y supe que serias mi mundo entero. Jamás podría olvidarlo, Inuyasha.- Kagome se veía sumamente feliz, tenía las mejillas rosadas y sonreía con timidez. Se veía tan tierna. Tan única.

En la oscuridad que le brindaban los arbustos, Sesshomaru pudo ver todas esas emociones.

-Te amo tanto… Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.-

Dolor, agonía y, nuevamente, envidia. Tuvo que soportar ver como ambos se fundían en un beso. No quería ver, en verdad que no quería, pero se obligo a no apartar los ojos de ellos, así podría dejar aquel amor patético a un lado. Y el dolor en el pecho creció.

-Solo estamos tu y yo.- Dijo Inuyasha con burla en sus labios mirando directamente los ojos de su hermano mientras besaba a Kagome.

"No."

Quiso intervenir, gritar, estrujar su cálido cuerpo con el suyo y gritarle que no podía casarse con su hermano. Jamás pensó en que su imbécil y cretino hermano se enamorara de ella. ¿Por qué demonios se enamoro de ella?

La pareja desapareció de ahí, y él en un arranque de furia golpeo la botella de whisky en el suelo reventándola en mil fragmentos.

Los pequeños vidrios volaron por todo su escenario en cámara lenta. El pudo ver su rostro reflejado en uno de esos diminutos fragmentos, y su mente pudo captar el momento preciso en el que cayó al suelo.

Cuando levanto su mirada, se encontraba Sango sentada frente a él con una copa de Whisky en las manos.

-Dime…- dijo en un susurro, que Sango tuvo suerte de escuchar. -¿Haz sentido un dolor tan grande en el pecho… que tengas ganas de morir para ya no sentirlo?-

Una pregunta que salió ante una imagen demasiado borrosa de ella y él mismo sentado en su sillón favorito con su botella en la mano.

Sango rio ante el comentario. -Si.- Dijo, y el puso su dorada mirada en la castaña de ella.

Su amiga, su confidente, o lo que sea que ellos fueran, se veía realmente bella. Ella tenía sus ojos brillantes pues acababa de decirle que se casaría con Miroku después de años de relación. El siempre creyó que ella pudo haber sido ideal como pareja, eran amigos desde niños, a los dos les gustaba la misma música, y eran guardianes de secretos; pero las cosas no podían salir como siempre se planean. Él jamás la vio como algo más, y ella se había enamorado de otro.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunto sintiendo los parpados más cerrados.

-Estas borracho, amigo.- Sango soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy enamorado.-

Sango casi se atraganta de la impresión, se acerco al asiento de él y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?-

El solo pudo sonreír, su mirada viajo hasta una foto donde su madre y Kagome estaban abrazadas.

El sentimiento de lastima era algo que jamás podía sentir por alguien, y jamás le habría gustado que alguien sintiera por él. En ese momento Sango lo miraba con infinita tristeza y pena. Sentía lastima por él.

Con cuidado tomo una de sus manos, y le susurro: -¿Desde cuándo es que la amas?-

Sesshomaru suspiro con dolor por primera vez en toda su vida. -Desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos azules.- cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Y entonces… los abrió de nuevo.

Se encontraba total y completamente bañado en sudor. Su respiración agitada, comenzó a tranquilizarse. Miro a su alrededor. Estaba solo, y el dolor invadió sus sentidos.

Su sueño erótico se sentía tan real, pero los recuerdos reales golpearon su memoria, como todos los días desde que vio aquella escena cursi en el jardín, no había podido dejar de recordarlo en sueños. Revivir ese día decisivo en el que por el bien de ella decidió irse lejos para no volver.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la enorme cocina de su departamento, se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y la bebió deprisa; esperando que con aquello todo el coraje que lo hacía temblar desapareciera. Necesito varios vasos antes de que sus nervios se sintieran tranquilos.

Sentarse era la mejor opción, y lo hizo en la mesada de la cocina. Desde ahí podía ver el calendario erótico donde la foto de Sara, una modelo con la que se había divertido unas cuantas noches, posaba provocadoramente. Pero el no la miraba a ella, sino a la fecha que se encontraba al lado de la flor que cubría el pezón de la joven mujer.

-El maldito gran día.- Murmuro. Quizá era que su inconsciente le gritaba impedir la boda, ese podía ser el motivo de ese bizarro sueño que en realidad jamás paso.

Tomo el almanaque en sus manos. Se fue directo a su despacho y se sentó cómodamente el su sofá, en el mismo donde había estado conversando con Sango.

No sabía precisamente el porqué se había enamorado de Kagome, solo sabía que la amaba más que a nadie. Había intentado de todo para sacarla de su mente, había intentado suplantarla la mayoría de las veces en las que tenía contacto carnal con alguna mujer. Esa era la simple verdad, cada una de las chicas con las que intentaba decirle adiós siempre había salido con el corazón roto por el simplemente hecho de que el siempre murmuraba el nombre de su cuñada.

Jamás pensó en soñar con Sango, quien llevaba feliz varios meses en su luna de miel, y su última conversación. Su esposo, Miroku, había intentado por años ser su pareja, y ella, quien no lo veía siquiera atractivo le dijo que sí. Ahora, después de años y una hija, Sango daba su vida por ese hombre.

Sonrió con amargura ante su la ultima conversación que ellos dos había tenido. Sango le había dicho, que se olvidara de su ilusión, ya que sufriría demasiado con la boda de Inuyasha.

Y ese día estaba a punto de llegar…

S:S:S:S:S:S::S:S::S:S

-Madre, te lo pido… por favor.- Kagome llevaba lo que parecían horas rogándole a su madre que abriera la puerta a Inuyasha.

Hacía demasiado frio afuera, y no quería que se enfermara.

Su madre la miro fijamente y su gesto se suavizo. Cerró sus ojos y camino hasta la puerta de forma resignada. Kikyo estaba sentada, ya había comido casi todo el baguette que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

"Seguro son los nervios." Pensó Kagome.

-Antes de abrir, les aclaro a las dos, que en cuanto él me mire a los ojos lo echare de patadas a la calle como a un perro.- Lo dijo demasiado alto para que Inuyasha la escuchara detrás de aquella puerta.

Naomi abrió. Y tal como ella lo había pedido, Inuyasha no tuvo el valor de mirarla ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando estaban cenando. Todo era tan silencioso, excepto por Kikyo, quien desde que anuncio su embarazo, parecía desesperada en comer. Lo único bueno en ella, era que su peso aun no se disparaba como siempre sucedía con las embarazadas que comían en exceso.

-¿Cómo está tu madre, Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome, su voz sonó dulce, pero el dolor que había en su alma no lo eran.

-Bien. Ella te manda saludos. Dice que puedes ir a casa cuando gustes.- Dijo recordando la forma tan indiferente en que se lo dijo antes de que él se fuera.

-Gracias.-

Kikyo frunció el seño con molestia. -¿A mí no me envía saludos?-

Inuyasha se quedo con el tenedor a medio camino del plato a su boca. La verdad es que su madre le había dejado bien claro que Kikyo le era por completo de su desagrado. Incluso, escucho como Izayoi decía cosas poco amables sobre su futura esposa.

-Si.- Y no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-¿Ves? Te dije que tu madre y yo nos llevaríamos de maravilla.-

Inuyasha asintió. Tomo un gran trozo de comida para así poderse atragantar con ella, y morir en ese instante.

-Mama. Tengo que darte una noticia importante.- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Naomi la observo con cuidado. Sabía que Kikyo era impredecible y tenía miedo de lo que fuese a decir delante de Kagome.

Kikyo tomo la mano de Inuyasha, y el sintió mucha vergüenza. -Seremos padres…y nos casaremos dentro de un mes.- dijo sin inquietarse por lo que su madre pensara.

Naomi miro primero a Kikyo, después a Inuyasha, y hasta el último a Kagome. Pudo leer claramente los sentimientos de cada uno: Victoria, pavor y angustia.

-Kagome, estaba pensando que tal vez, puedas obsequiarme como regalo de bodas tu vestido…-Inuyasha suplico con su mirada a Kagome que la perdonara.-Sé que me has hecho muchos favores. Y no tengo cara para pedirte nada más. Pero… Izayoi no tendrá tiempo de hablar con su amiga la diseñadora, y nadie podrá confeccionarme un vestido tan precioso. Pensé que como tú ya no lo usaras…-

"¡Cállate!" Naomi quiso gritarle. En lugar de eso levanto de la mesa.

-¡Mama!- exclamo sorprendida Kagome, cuando vio la furia en sus ojos. No fuese a ser que su madre se desmayara en ese momento.

Kikyo tenía los ojos vidriosos, llenos de esperanza y ansiedad, esperando la respuesta de su hermana menor.

-¡Claro!- dijo para que todos se calmaran. -Te regalo el vestido.- se puso de pie tomando suavemente el brazo de su sorprendida madre. -cálmate por favor.- Le susurro, ya que los gritos de felicidad de Kikyo impedían que algo mas se escuchara en aquel momento. -Les deseo a ambos lo mejor, y muchas felicidades.- Y apretó el brazo de su madre. -Felicítalos, mama.-

Kikyo no puso atención a eso pues abrazo a Inuyasha en ese momento. Él no hizo nada, solo esperaría que un hoyo se abriera en el suelo y se lo tragara.

-Felicidades.- Dijo Naomi con los dientes apretados. -El pastel que trajiste Inuyasha estuvo exquisito.- Inuyasha miro por encima del cabello negro de Kikyo los ojos encolerizados de su suegra. -Ahora, es tiempo que las visitas se vallan, es demasiado tarde. Buenas noches.- Se encamino hacia las escaleras, tiesa como un palo.

Kagome miro como su madre se iba. Jamás la había visto reaccionar de esa manera, tal vez lo mejor habría sido no haberla convencido de hablar con Inuyasha.

-Bueno, creo que me voy.- Dijo poniéndose de pie, soltándose del apretón de Kikyo. -Mañana tendré mucho trabajo. Te hablare hasta en la noche.- Se alejo de su prometida y se quedo mirando fijamente a Kagome. -Que descanses.- Una dedicatoria solo para ella.

-Aguarda.- Lo detuvo Kikyo quien se puso en pie. Y se colgó del cuello de Inuyasha nuevamente -¿No vas a besarme?-

Kagome decidió que ya se había humillado bastante. -Buenas noches.- Se apresuro a subir por las escaleras. Sin percatarse que Inuyasha no había despegado sus ojos de ella.

Al llegar la seguridad de su habitación, recargo su frente contra la fría puerta, sintiendo las lagrimas luchar por salir. Debía ser fuerte. Debía serlo por el bien de todos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Emocionante? Pues dejen comentarios ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: BODA

Lo siento. Mucho tiempo de espera.

No tengo perdón.

Y disculpen por no poder responder a los comentarios, es que no haya podido entrar a la pagina.

Saben, el otro día estaba leyendo varias historias. Me fije en los comentarios, y vi algo realmente curioso. Hay una historia (la cual no diré el nombre) pero tiene como, mmm…. Más de 300 comentarios. Me quede sorprendida. Y me pregunte: Como una historia tan mala puede ser leída por tantas personas.

Después, por sugerencia de mi amiga Eli, leí una historia que me encanto. Me enamore, es una historia dramática y realista. Tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados cada vez que la leo. ¿Su nombre? Soirée by Aimless Logic. ¿Y saben que sentí? Frustración. ¿Como un relato tan bueno podía tener tan poquitos seguidores?

Una pregunta abierta que me gustaría que me respondiesen. Y los invito a leer esa historia que en lo personal se me ha hecho de las mejores que he leído.

Autor: **ELIZABETHSHANE** y **MARZELINEFILTH**

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

**CAPITULO 4: BODA.**

Kagome sabía que el día y la noche parecían jugar en su contra, La boda cada día se acercaba más y más.

Ella se descubrió celosa de su hermana. Sentimientos que jamás había tenido. Por un lado, le dolía ver la sonrisa que portaba Kikyo, y por otro lado… le gustaba verla tan feliz. Kagome se hiso a la idea que tenía que desear la felicidad de su hermana. Por lo que solo se dejo arrastrar por todos los centros comerciales posibles, perfumerías, boutiques… Todo para sorprender a Inuyasha la noche de bodas.

Algo extraño, ya que ella jamás había pensado en esas cosas. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, donde ella se entregaba por amor, que jamás reparo en lencería sexy de encaje, o perfumes importados. Aunque Kikyo ya habían intimado con su futuro esposo, "Con mi ex prometido "pensó. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso, él la amaba e iba a darle su apellido… "y un hijo".

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar los pensamientos impuros que se habían formado hacia su futuro cuñado. Los mismos pensamientos que habían dado vueltas por su cabeza cuando él le había propuesto matrimonio, cuando se permitió a si misma imaginar cual sería el siguiente paso de esos ardientes besos que se daban.

Kikyo compro su lencería de color azul oscuro y encaje, convencida de que ese era el color que Inuyasha amaba. Kagome creía que era el rojo.

-Kagome…- la llamo. -¿Crees que mama vuelva a hablarme como antes?- pregunto sentándose en la primera banca vacía que encontró frente a la fuente de agua cristalina de aquel centro comercial.

Kagome miro sorprendida a su hermana. -Debes darle tiempo. Está confundida…- las simples palabras expresadas podían ayudar a no alterar mas a Kikyo.

-Espero que tengas razón.-

-Confía en mí-Dispuesta a cambiar de tema, Kagome pregunto -¿Estas nerviosa por la boda?-

-¿Tu no lo estarías?-Kikyo deseo haberse mordido la lengua hasta hacérsela sangrar cuando termino aquella pregunta. -Lo siento. No quise…-

Kagome sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nada. Ella ya había perdido en un juego de dos, donde se había convertido en la sobrante. -Descuida. La verdad si, estaría sumamente nerviosa,- miro directamente los ojos castaños de Kikyo que contrastaban de sobremanera de aquella melena negra. -y feliz.-

Ambas se miraron, sintiéndose como cuando eran pequeñas y su padre había fallecido. Ambas apoyándose en todo, prometiéndose estar juntas siempre, a pesar de todo.

-Mañana estarás en la boda, ¿Verdad?-

-Sabes que si.- Le sonrió con una mescolanza de sentimientos transpirando a flor de piel. -haría todo por ti Kikyo.-

-¿sigues pensando convertirte en monja?- pregunto.

Kagome sonrió bajando la mirada. – Si. Siempre desee serlo-

Kikyo sonrió con melancolía, dejando atrás esa barrera de frialdad que la caracterizaba. Claro que amaba a Kagome, era su hermana, era especial en su vida; otra cosa muy distinta es que la quisiera lejos para que no… interfiriera en su matrimonio con Inuyasha. Tenerla tan cerca podría ser una tentación para su esposo. Y Ella estaba segura de no querer competencia.

-Así como me has apoyado en todo, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyare.- Susurro.

En un gesto más de cariño que de sinceridad, ambas se tomaron de la mano, haciendo la paz. Aunque, Kikyo sabía muy bien que un hombre precavido valía por cien.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S:

El tiempo no se detuvo. Aunque ella hubiese deseado que lo hiciera, o que por lo menos le diera un poco más de plazo para terminar de acostumbrarse a lo que se aproximaba. Kagome solo quería que las horas no pasaran tan rápido.

Había despertado con el sonar de los gritos de emoción de Kagura, quien había decidido ayudar a Kikyo con el arreglo personal. Aquella joven promiscua pasaba de un lado para el otro con aquellas pisadas gigantescas mientras gritaba a Kikyo que tenía que arreglarse.

Kagome deseo no estar ahí en ese momento.

-Kagome…- La llamo suavemente atreves de la puerta. -Kikyo y yo ya nos vamos a la iglesia. ¿Te irás con nosotros para ayudarla con su vestido, o te quedas?- pregunto sin tener un poco de consideración ante sus sentimientos,

-Las veré allá.- Dijo poniéndose la almohada en la cara. Tal vez, y si apretaba más fuerte su cara contra las fibras de tela, Dios se apiadaría de ella y le concediera la muerte. Se rio de sí misma por tener nuevamente ese pensamiento. Dios tenía un plan para ella y ella con gusto pensaba seguirlo, sin importar cuál fuera.

Medito un momento antes de ponerse en pie. Tomó la invitación de su propia boda, que había dejado bajo su almohada. Los suspiros se escaparon de su boca. Sintió ese horrible nudo en la garganta y se abrazo así misma dándose valor.

-Es porque aun lo amo.- Susurro, cubriéndose con los brazos su rostro. Dejando fluir todas las lagrimas que fuesen posibles.

En silencio.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S

-¡Kagome!- la llamó aliviada.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Kagome mientras caminaba con pasos acelerados hacia la habitación donde esperaba la novia.

Kagome miro a la joven alta y voluptuosa que ya portaba su vestido azul rey de madrina de la novia. Se veía muy hermosa con aquellos labios rojos, seguramente, pensó Kagome, opacaría incluso a Kikyo.

-No deja de llorar, ya hable con ella, y no deja de decir que se siente extraña.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta. – Arruino su maquillaje, ahora la maquillista tendrá que volver a hacerlo y ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Llegare enseguida.- Susurro. Apurando el paso aun más mientras pisaba la fría piedra de aquella enorme y lujosa iglesia, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz sensual de Kagura.

-¿Por qué no te has arreglado?-

Kagome sonrió ante la vanidad de la pelinegra. -Lo hare enseguida. Primero veré como esta Kikyo.-

Ambas siguieron caminando por el frio corredor. Kagome al llegar a la puerta de roble que daba hacia los salones privados, toco la puerta, y fue abierta por una angustiada Kikyo bañada en lágrimas e irreconocible por el rímel chorreante en su rostro.

-¡Cálmate!- pidió sujetando con de los brazos a su hermana que no paraba de lloriquear.-Son los nervios-

-¡Perdóname!- dijo abrazándola por el cuello.

Kagome sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones por la enorme fuerza con la que Kikyo la tomo entre sus delgadas extremidades. -Está bien. Te perdono, y si lo volvieras a hacer, te volvería a perdonar.- Su hermana merecía lo mejor, y ella haría todo lo posible porque fuese así.

-¿Pero está bien que haga esto?- pregunto desconsolada. El embarazo la estaba volviendo demasiado sensible para su gusto y no lo podía evitar.

-Por supuesto. Ambos se aman. No deberías de sentirte mal. Estas esperando a su hijo, Kikyo. Y el hombre que amas está más que dispuesto a llevarte al altar. Así que no te angusties y disfruta todo lo que tienes.-

Kagura le puso una mano en el hombro a Kikyo. Y la alejo poco a poco de Kagome.

Kikyo le sonrió y acepto cuando Kagura le pasaba un pañuelo blanco. Aun abrazada de Kagome le comenzó a besar la mejilla.

-Te quiero tanto Kagome. Te quiero.- Susurro en su oído antes de separarse de ella.

-Inuyasha te ama.- Susurro Kagura fulminándola con aquella mirada color rojo escarlata.

-Inuyasha me ama.- Se repitió a sí misma, tratando de creerlo. Se seco las lágrimas poco a poco. -Lo sé. Me lo dice todo el tiempo. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ti, Kagome. Mama me detesta y estoy segura que, si no fuera por el bebe que estoy esperando, ni siquiera me hablaría.-

-Mama no te detesta, es solo que le cuesta asimilar las cosas que están ocurriendo, pero todo saldrá bien.- Kagome la sentó en una de las enormes e incomodas sillas para que alguien más pudiese volver a colocar el maquillaje en el níveo rostro de su hermana. Faltaba poco, y ella aun no se arreglaba. Tenía que ayudar a su madre en ubicar a los invitados, y poner su mejor cara para que nadie viese cuanto sufría.

-¿Estarás a mi lado, Kagome? Cuando demos el si… ¿Estarás allí?-

Deseo decir no, pero su voz murió en su garganta. -Estaré ahí para ti.-

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

El era un hombre extremadamente puntual, organizado, directo. Era un hombre acostumbrado a tenerlo todo. Nació con un buen apellido, excelentes padres; demasiado dinero en el banco, y todo el conjunto fue lo que hizo que se llevara el mundo por delante, solo tenía que levantar un dedo para tener lo que quería, jamás tuvo que esforzarse por nada.

Hasta que apareció ella. Y lo arruino por completo.

Su mundo se vino abajo. Por primera vez tuvo que luchar y fue contra un imposible. Lo único que quería realmente en la vida era inalcanzable. Ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad, no importaba cuanto luchara, ella jamás lo vería. El corazón de Kagome fue de su hermano desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Y el… el por primera vez supo lo que se sentía la derrota.

Miro alrededor, nadie lo esperaba. Había decidido volver solo para despedirse internamente de ella. Pero le faltaba valor. No estaba acostumbrado a perder y por algún modo estúpido se resistía a darlo todo por perdido. Aún cuando él se había marchado para que ella fuera feliz.

Aún cuando ella estaba a horas de casarse con un idiota.

Su móvil sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Diga-

-Hola cariño, ¿Dónde estás? He estado llamando a la empresa pero me dijeron que habías viajado.-

-Tuve un viaje de última hora –

-Oh… Miroku y yo estamos yendo a la iglesia y luego a casa de tus padres, donde se hará una recepción por la unión de tu hermano y…-

-Estoy en medio de una reunión Sango, te hablare luego, adiós- Se sintió estúpido, por todo, ¿cómo haría frente a la boda si ni siquiera podía escuchar hablar sobre eso?

-Ya estoy aquí- Dijo en voz baja. Había viajado durante horas para llegar a la gran celebración y en su lugar perdió el tiempo en un patético bar.

"Eres Sesshomaru Taisho, no eres un cobarde, jamás lo fuiste y no comenzaras a serlo ahora" Bebió lo que quedaba de su trago y salió directo a casa de sus padres. Llegaría en una hora.

Era hora de enfrentarse con la verdad. Donde perdería al amor de su vida.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Aquel vestido azul rey estaba pegado en su cuerpo dejando que sus caderas se viesen más de lo que deseaba. Sus hombros mostraban más de lo que quería, así que puso sobre él un pequeño torero de encaje que hacia juego con su maquillaje y su peinado.

Tomo el pequeño ramo entre sus manos y suspiro apretando los tallos de aquellas rosas más de lo que había querido, haciendo que el tallo se doblara por la mitad.

-No te preocupes, no se notara.- La voz masculina se acerco hasta ella, haciéndola levantar la cabeza tan deprisa que sus músculos del cuello sufrieron silenciosamente.

-¡Miroku!- grito de repente abrazando a su antiguo amigo.

- Kagome, me alegro de verte, después de tantos meses.-Dijo correspondiendo amablemente el abrazo.

-¿Sango? - pregunto soltándolo, mientras miraba de un lado al otro.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Ella ya está sentada casi en primera fila, obviamente no del lado de la novia.- Susurro aproximándose aun mas a ella.

Kagome sonrió agachando la mirada. -Es algo extraño ¿verdad?-

-Lo es. Pero espero que me diga después que diablos sucedió con el estúpido de Inuyasha.- Dijo con aquella encantadora sonrisa que podía ponerla feliz aun y cuando la misa nupcial estaba a punto de ser tocada.

Kagome asintió, justo en el momento en que la música comenzaba.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron. Su corazón se partió en dos. Ella forzó una sonrisa, y junto a Miroku, caminaron hacia el altar.

Las miradas iban dirigidas hacia su persona, todas cargadas de tristeza y lastima. Ignoro el

dolor para poder llegar hasta su madre, quien había estado toda la mañana tranquila imaginando que ese día no era especial.

Kagome sintió como sus piernas parecían no tener más fuerza, así que se aferro a Miroku, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta y tomo con más firmeza su brazo.

Paso de largo, ignorando como las demás damas se acomodaban, y tomo su puesto como madrina de honor. Sin querer vio de reojo a Inuyasha, de pie, tan guapo como siempre, igual de rebelde y arrogante como solía ser; sus miradas chocaron provocando un inmenso choque eléctrico en toda su espina dorsal.

"Te amo." Quiso gritar, pero no lo hiso. Sonrió tímidamente, y agradeció a Miroku, quien le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Derrumbarse frente a todos no era una buena idea. Ella era la dama de honor, en el día que se suponía tenía que ser su boda.

Se coloco a la izquierda de Kagura.

El iluminado rostro de Kikyo invadió la iglesia. Todos se pusieron de pie y se volvieron a las puertas para ver entrar a la novia, quien sonreía con amor y alegría primeriza; solo para él.

El vestido blanco le quedaba hermoso, ella sabía cómo lucir cualquier prenda. Incluso, el vestido que le había pertenecido parecía querer más el cuerpo delgado de Kikyo.

De repente se sintió enferma, destrozada por dentro. Se concentro en la pieza tocada por el piano que no ayudaba en nada a disminuir el dolor, pero aun así era mejor que escuchar todos aquellos murmullos que giraron en su entorno cuando su hermana mayor llego al altar.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y su mente voló hacia la primera vez que lo vio, A su propuesta de noviazgo, a su primera cita, a su propuesta de matrimonio y hacia la inevitable separación cuando el descubrió que no la amaba.

Volvió en sí, cuando escucho a la pareja dar el sí.

Mordió su labio inferior y sonrió con nostalgia.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome mover sus labios y decirle: "Felicidades."

La muy maldita desgraciada parecía contenta, como cuando terminaron la relación que tenían. Y el corazón y sus pulmones parecieron detenerse en ese preciso instante, pero fue despertado del dolor cuando escucho las palabras del Sacerdote: "Puede besar a la novia."

El se acerco despacio, alzando el velo de aquel rostro radiante, y deposito sobre los labios de Kikyo un beso simple y sin amor.

Se pregunto si Kagome lo habría amado en verdad. Y si lo hacía ¿Por qué no lucho por él? La amaba y lo haría siempre. volvió su vista solo un segundo para ver como Kagome sonreía con gentileza a Kouga, un amigo que en ese momento estaba comenzando a volverse su enemigo… al parecer, no solo había sido el único amor que Kagome había tenido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Dejen comentarios ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro

_HOLA!_

_Queridos lectores, esta vez me excedí del tiempo. Lo siento, les pido miles de disculpas._

_Los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo que Eli, les trae con mucho cariño._

_Por cierto, " Cuando el destino nos alcanza." No se ha descontinuado._

Autor: **ELIZABETHSHANE** y **MARZELINEFILTH**

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

**CAPITULO 5: ENCUENTRO.**

"Miles de dagas se clavaron en mi pecho. Sentí como si cada filo entrara y saliera de mi cuerpo, doliendo una y otra vez, sin parar, sin descansar, sin poder evitarlo.

Espero que el tiempo ayude a sanar mis heridas de dolor. Tengo que dejar ir mi vida. Dejarte ir.

A partir de ahora, comenzare otra vez, pero de un modo diferente. Donde no serás el que yo ame, y yo no seré más que tu ex novia; y donde por más que me duela aceptarlo, tú seas el esposo de alguien."

Pensó en decir eso como discurso de bodas en el instante donde todos guardaron silencio y esperaron atentos a que ella dijese algo.

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió el enorme salón de la mansión Taisho.

Entonces se armo de valor y comenzó con su monologo: - Estoy muy feliz de compartir este día tan importante con ustedes. Ser testigo de todo el amor que se tienen. Y hasta ahora, no he conocido a nadie que se ame tanto. Les deseo mucha felicidad, y que el amor perdure toda sus vidas.- Dijo alzando su copa y bebiendo mientras los demás lo hacían.

La copa temblorosa en su boca fue lo único que todos detectaron como nerviosismo.

La fiesta era extraña, las personas eran casi las mismas que ella había invitado a su nula boda. Ninguno parecía estar animado con la recepción. Muchos se limitaron a dejar los regalos en la mesa preparada para ese fin, y otros más se sentaron como si no hubiese baile.

-¿He llegado tarde a la boda de la roba esposos?

Kagome, quien se aparto de la mesa principal, volteo ante la voz femenina, y se topo a su mejor amiga.

-¡Sango!- grito y se tiro a sus brazos. -Miroku dijo que estabas en la iglesia, pero no te vi. Creí que no vendrías, dijiste que no lo harías. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo dijo tan rápido que Sango frunció el ceño para comprender lo dicho por Kagome -¿Qué no es obvio? He venido a este velorio para acompañarte, amiga.- Dijo soltándose del abrazo.

-No digas eso.- Le dijo sonriendo. -Son felices.

Sango miró sin ganas a la pareja. Vio a una muy contenta Kikyo junto con un Inuyasha él cual no parecía compartía esa felicidad. -Da igual. Creo que deberías descansar un momento. En toda la noche no te has sentado, y tu madre me ha dicho que no has comido nada.

Kagome busco a Naomi y la vio conversando con una mujer. Después, cuando llegasen a la casa, hablaría con ella por estar hablando sobre sus problemas con otras personas.

-Has perdido peso, y ese vestido solo hace que te veas más delgada.

-Solo un par de kilos.- Susurro evitando la mirada de la castaña. -Pero cuéntame, ¿Cuando llegaste? No te vi hacerlo.

-Lo sé, quise dejar un pequeño presente primero, y me tope a tu madre; y ahora, estoy aquí.- Sango omitió el hecho de que había evitado acercarse antes porque rompería a llorar. Y no es que ella se sintiera triste por la boda, más bien era por pena hacia su amiga; ella había hecho hasta lo imposible porque Kikyo tuviese una boda perfecta, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba hacerlo.

Sango quería matar a la pareja. Los quería servir vivos en un plato, y ella tomaría sus cubiertos, los pincharía, solo para que…

-Creo que tendré que hablar con mi madre.

Las líneas del pensamiento de Sango fueron interrumpidas.

-Creo que está haciendo que los invitados se sientan incómodos. Una de mis primas me confesó que sus padres la obligaron a venir, y rompió en llanto delante mío.- Comento haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-No creo que debas culpar a tu madre.- Tomo la mano blanca de Kagome y la arrastro hacia la parte delantera de la casa. -Vamos.

Ella la siguió. La mansión Taisho era un enorme y absoluto ejemplo de arquitectura antigua. Las paredes de mármol contenían tantos misterios y secretos que Kagome sentía como si su espíritu perteneciera al lugar. Aunque no era así.

La parte trasera de la mansión se encontraba desolada. Las familias habían decidido no ir con hijos, así que no había niños corriendo por el lugar. Kagome pensó que eso era triste, y por una fracción de segundo se imagino que allí no habían niños porque sus padres temían que se produjera una pelea en medio de la fiesta.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron justo donde comenzaba el jardín, las bancas estaban solas y un poco apartadas de la muchedumbre.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio. Kagome lo hacía por querer aparentar ser una excelente actriz y poder convencer a Sango de su felicidad. La castaña porque acababa de ver a un hombre caminar con paso acelerado hacia los peldaños traseros. Como si no quisiera ser visto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inquieta de ver los ojos sorprendidos de Sango.

-Nada.- mintió. -Dime la verdad, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- Dijo simplemente. Y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Desde cuándo había estado conteniendo el aire? -Ya lo supere. Creo que, a partir de este momento, puedo continuar.

-¿Cómo una monja?- Kagome estaba impresionada. -No me mires así. Tu madre me lo dijo. Ella quiere que te convenza de que no lo hagas…- La tomo de las manos con cariño. -No quiero que lo hagas si es por Inu…

-¡No es por él Sango!- grito más de lo que había deseado. -Sabes que ese siempre había sido mi sueño, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas?, quiero ser como mi tía. Solo que, cuando lo conocí… mis planes cambiaron.

-Y no crees que si conocieras a alguien más, ¿podrías volver a cambiar de idea?

Aun con las manos unidas, Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y agacho la vista.

-No quiero conocer a nadie. La semana entrante me iré al convento. Pasare unas semanas con las monjas y luego hare el noviciado. Veras que tengo vocación. Realmente estoy entusiasmada con la idea.- Y se soltó de las manos de Sango. -¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad!

Ante lo que parecía un discurso, Sango no aparto ni un instante sus ojos de ella. Y con lo lista que era, hablo sin marcha atrás, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras. -Si es así, dile a tu rostro que lo demuestre.

Kagome deseo alejarse y se puso en pie.

-Puedes convencer a todos los que quieras, querida.- La morena comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Sango le sujeto las manos. -Podrás demostrar tu mejor y más bella sonrisa, y dirás que fue tu decisión.- aquellos preciosos ojos azules temblaron. -Pero a mí no me engañas Kagome.

Toda la situación la tenia histérica. Si hubiese sido un par de años más joven podría haber ido a golpear a Inuyasha, podría haber gritado a Kikyo, podría haber zarandeado mil veces a Kagome para que entrara en razón, pero no era así.

Conocía a Kagome desde la secundaria. Siempre había sido la hermana que nunca tuvo, la adoraba y daría su vida por ella. Cuando supo lo que había ocurrido, pensó enseguida en el tormento que se iba a convertir la vida de su mejor amiga. Y cuando se entero que Kikyo era la mujer por la cual Inuyasha la cambiaba, y que espera un hijo suyo; quiso destruir todo a su paso. Miroku le había dado las malas noticias, y la había consolado cuando rompió a llorar.

-Ya no tienes que fingir, Kagome. Deja de hacer de cuenta que nada paso, y odio que sonrías de ese modo. Grita, golpea a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, deja de defenderla e insúltala.- Su voz se transformo en un murmullo por el coraje que se atoraba en su garganta.

Cansada, y por primera vez, harta de las verdades de Sango, de sentir ese nudo en la garganta -¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Qué hubieses hecho si tu esposo te deja por alguien más?

Sango contesto con honestidad. -La golpearía. Después a él hasta dejarlo inconsciente y quizás hasta podría castrarlo como a un perro.

Kagome sonrió ante la respuesta impulsiva de su amiga. La castaña también lo hiso. Fue una pequeña risa que se convirtió en carcajadas continuas y murió en una simple sonrisa.

-Dime la verdad Sango. ¿Qué harías si Miroku te dejase por mi?

Ella no supo que contestar. La respuesta era obvia. Los amaba demasiado a los dos, no podría ser egoísta con ella y no podría hacerlo sufrir a él solo porque su amor no era correspondido.

Se acerco a Kagome y le dio un abrazo, que tuvo que abandonar antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos. -Vamos, continuemos con esta porquería de boda.

Ambas volvieron a reír. La tensión era palpable. Sango tenía tatuada en la frente "Muerte" y ella sabía que Sango tramaba algo, su amiga siempre había sido así. Siempre dispuesta a tomar venganza por su eterna amistad.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sango no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Kikyo. Tenía la esperanza de que si lo hacía, lograría que como mínimo le saliera un enorme grano del tamaño de una sandia en el medio de la frente. Como el dichoso grano no aparecía, se imagino a ella misma dibujándoselo en la frente, cosa que la llevo a recordar que tenía las marcadores de su hija en la cartera, cosa que la llevo a recordar que esa cartera aun la tenía consigo en ese mismo momento.

Cosa que la llevo a recordar los regalos y de ahí ¡La gran idea!

Tomo varios marcadores de colores, se acerco a la mesa especial para regalos y comenzó a escribir en cada uno de ellos.

Vio a Kikyo contenta tomada del brazo de un tronco ausente el cual Inuyasha se había convertido. Ambos se acercaron despacio a la mesa. Sango le sonrió con hipocresía a la novia, Kikyo le guiño un ojo para hacerla enfadar.

Sango supo leer ese gesto, uno de victoria. Y la puso furiosa.

-Puedes tomar asiento Sango, yo me encargare de abrir mis regalos.- Le susurro.

La castaña quiso borrarle la sonrisa de un fuerte golpe en la boca, pero no lo haría. Sabía que la morena lo hacía para provocarla, siempre había sido así.

Y con toda la falsedad que pudo, le devolvió el insulto con guante blanco. -Claro, querida. Todo esto es para tu día especia, y poder alabar tu triunfo.-

Kikyo apretó los labios solo por un segundo, y hablo. -Mi amor. Quieres que leamos las tarjetas.- Y con un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha, dejo de tomar importancia a Sango.

Inuyasha solo tomo asiento aun lado de la mesa. Su ahora esposa tomo un obsequio.

Y ocurrió… Sango tuvo un pequeño triunfo de parte de Kagome.

El rostro de Kikyo se puso de color rojo. Intentó sin nada de éxito componer una sonrisa.

Inuyasha al ver el cambio repentino que había sufrido el rostro de su esposa se puso de pie, y quito de las manos de la pelinegra uno de los presente, luego otro y otro, todos los regalos decían "Para Kagome e Inuyasha."

Reconoció la letra al instante, y coloco una mano en su boca para que su esposa no viera la sonrisa que estaba formándose en su rostro. Empujo los obsequios y se marcho sin decir nada.

Izayoi se acerco corriendo hacia la mesa, su hijo paso a su lado y se marcho hacia el jardín sin decir nada a nadie. Toga Taisho fue corriendo hacia él. Kikyo trato de fingir que nada había ocurrido, y camino, ante la vista de todos los invitados, con tranquilidad hacia el otro extremo del salón principal con su amiga Kagura.

El mayor chisme del año ya se había formado.

Izayoi miro a todos lados, tratando de averiguar de quien había sido esa estupenda broma. Y entonces, vio a Sango sonriéndole y levantando su copa de champan.

Izayoi le sonrió, y si hubiese tenido su copa en la mano abría brindado junto a ella.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Era la fiesta más aburrida del mundo. Nadie bailaba debido a que el primer vals siempre le pertenecía la pareja de novios, pero como Inuyasha estaba en el jardín junto con Miroku y Toga, y Kikyo quien parecía querer eliminar a todo el mundo en ese momento; nadie se atrevió a poner un pie en la pista.

Fue en busca del hombre que había visto subir la escalinata, y lo encontró alejado de la gente, bebiendo una copa de champan con un estilo elegante y único, y sonriendo por primera vez en toda su vida.

Sango se coloco frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. -¿Puedo saber porque esa sonrisa?

El ojidorado bebió antes de contestar con su varonil voz. -Es el día más feliz de mi vida. Realmente no esperaba esto.

Sango alzo una ceja. -¿No esperabas una boda?

-Sí, pero no está.

La castaña se sentó junto a él, y como antes de que ella se casara, bebieron en silencio disfrutando del momento.

S:S:S:S:SS:S:S:S

La fiesta era tranquila, los invitados saludaban y tomaban asiento, pero no parecían cómodos. Y no era para menos. Casi todos conocían a Kagome, sabían cuan enamorada estaba ella, esperaban ansiosos esa unión y luego, de un día para otro, la novia parecía cancelar y ser suplantada por la hermana.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Naomi vigilo a Kagome. Su hija menor parecía un ángel, tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, sus ojos demostraban amor a su hermana, todo parecía perfecto.

Pero no lo era.

Y ella ante la vista de todos era la madre perfecta, lo cual no era real. Decidió que ese día no podía fingir ni siquiera una sonrisa. No era así como había imaginado la boda de sus hijas, parecía un sueño extraño, un Déjà vu**.**

Sí, eso era lo que parecía.

Kagome había estado en primera fila, sonriendo, dándole el apoyo a su hermana mayor. Kikyo había estado emocionada, su respiración agitada y sonriendo nerviosa. Pudo ver como tomaba con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha, quien parecía querer salir corriendo antes que nadie de la iglesia, sin ella.

Y ahora, todos estaban lejos, sin que ella pudiese saber que era precisamente lo que hacían. Apenas había tenido tiempo de saludarla ese día. Porque su pequeña Kagome iba de aquí para allá acompañando a su hermana y ayudándola con los preparativos. Solo esperaba que Sango la convenciera de no cometer ese grave error. Podía cerrar las puertas con llave, pero Kagome era capaz de saltar por la ventana para cometer su propósito.

Naomi estaba desesperada. La decisión de Kagome por irse de monja le estaban matando los nervios. Ella no era una madre entrometida. La verdad era que siempre había dejado a sus hijas vivir sus vidas sin interferir más de lo necesario. Cualquier conflicto que tuviesen los debían arreglar entre ellas, pero eso había sido diferente y extremista, según su criterio.

Con mucho disimulo fue saludando a los invitados, hasta salir de la casa hacia el patio trasero, y llegar cerca de las dos jóvenes, se oculto detrás de uno de los muros tapizados con hojas verdes, solo para escuchar algo que ni ella misma habría imaginado.

-Y no crees que si conocieras a alguien más, ¿podrías volver a cambiar de idea?-

Escucho la voz armoniosa de Sango.

¡Por supuesto! Como no lo pensó. Kagome era hermosa y, estaba segura, que varios hombres suspiraban por ella. El problema era que no tenía mucho tiempo y si alguien iba a seducirla no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad porque se iría al día siguiente.

Con los hombros caídos volvió a la fiesta, justo cuando Sara una joven amiga suya, quien era una súper modelo, iba a su encuentro.

-Naomi, deberías despreocuparte.- Dijo la joven sonriendo. Naomi también fingió hacerlo. -Así está mejor. Tu hija estará bien, estoy convencida que Inuyasha cuidara muy bien de tu pequeña favorita.

Naomi hizo una mueca. -Lo dudo. Aunque, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

El silencio se apodero del momento. Ambas sintiéndose incomodas ante aquella conversación.

-¡DIOS MIO!- Exclamo excitada. Naomi la miro como si se fuera a volver loca. -¡No sabía que había vuelto!

-¿Quién?- pregunto intrigada.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que comente que le fui infiel a mi esposo?- susurro sin quitar la vista de aquello que había captado su atención.

Naomi asintió. ¿Cómo olvidar lo que la joven había contado hasta con mínimos detalles?

Con una voz eufórica, bramó. -¡Es él!- y señalo hacia el hombre alto que acababa de entrar como si intentara pasar desapercibido. -Juro que ese hombre es capaz de convertir a una monja en una ramera.- Se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, y comenzó a jugar con la copa que tenía en su mano.

Naomi se concentro en él. Un hombre alto, masculino, muy guapo, con vestimenta elegante, serio, capaz de engañar a una tortuga que era una liebre.

Sara continuaba con su monologo. Naomi, despacio trato de asimilar lo dicho por la joven, susurro: -O una monja en ramera.- Y la idea golpeo su mente como un martillo cargado de esperanza.

No era exactamente que quisiera convertir a Kagome en ramera, pero definitivamente no quería que fuese monja. Y él era perfecto. Justo lo que su hija necesitaba. Estaba a punto de mover sus piernas hacia el hombre, cuando Sango entro con decisión y se sentó al lado de él.

-Me disculpas.- Susurro distraídamente hacia Sara, sin siquiera mirarla. Dejándola atrás.

Sara asistió sorprendida de ser ignorada de esa manera. Y solo dio la media vuelta, girando de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar hacia donde Naomi se dirigía.

Naomi camino hacia ellos con incomodidad. Se pregunto si era mala idea. Pero la desesperación contesto que no.

-Hola.- Dijo.

Sango le sonrió. Él ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle un vistazo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto.

-Si.- Dijo Sango a punto de ponerse de pie.

-No.- La detuvo con un gesto gentil. -No es contigo, Sango. Yo hablaba del señor Taisho.

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja con cuestionamiento y puso su atención en la mujer. Naomi no podía dejar que esos ojos fríos taladraran su alma. Sango miro a ambos.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- pregunto, dirigiéndose ahora a la castaña.

Sango enseguida comprendió y se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se alejo hacia donde Miroku bebía tranquilamente.

Era consciente de que él no estaba de ánimos, o quizás era que siempre había tenido esa cara seria. No lo sabía, siempre ese rostro frio seria un enigma. Se sentó a su lado, aun con esos ojos poderosos escudriñándola.

-Lamento haberlo molestado, pero necesitaba algo de usted con urgencia.- Sesshomaru no despegaba su vista de ella, haciéndola sentir extremadamente incomoda. Él estaba a punto de beber de su vaso de whisky. . -Es sobre mi hija Kagome…-

Y antes de dar el sorbo, puso con cuidado su vaso en la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-

Naomi pudo identificar ese tono de alarma que había en su voz, era muy tenue, pero estaba ahí, al parecer él joven se sentía atraído hacia su pequeña.

Ella decidió contarle todo. Y Sesshomaru la escucho.

-Entonces… ¿Piensa irse? ¿Solo por ese idiota?- pregunto apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa.

¿Qué diablos ocurría? ¿Por qué de repente el mundo de plano era tan insoportable? ¿Por qué el licor que bebía le sabia amargo? ¿Por qué apretaba sus dientes de aquella forma?

-Mi hija es muy sensible. Aunque parezca que está feliz, yo se que ella está sufriendo por dentro, y no quiero que ella... Bueno, se convierta en una monja solo porque el hombre que al que amaba se casa con otra.-

Fingiendo frialdad ante el tema de Kagome, desvió su vista a algún punto lejano -¿Por qué me cuenta esto?-

-Bueno… Como usted verá yo...- Naomi se aclaro la voz antes de poder continuar. -He escuchado cosas sobre usted y... Me preguntaba si…- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. -Sera solo temporal, y es para que mi hija se quite esa idea loca de la cabeza, no creo que arruinemos la vida de nadie, solo sería algo temporal y nada más porque usted dijo que entendía mi punto.-

Sesshomaru coloco una mano en su hombro para que se calmara, la mujer no había ni siquiera tomado una bocanada de aire.

-¡Quiero que seduzca a mi hija!- Dijo finalmente tapándose la boca con vergüenza.

Y como si fuese imposible él logro que su rostro fuera aun mas inexpresivo. Se quedo quieto como una estatua, mirándola fijo a los ojos, pero con la mente muy lejos de ahí.

Naomi intuía que él estaba analizando la situación, o tal vez estaba esperando que ella enriqueciera la oferta.

-Te suplico. Solo tienes que convencerla.-

Ella aparto su mirada del rostro serio de Sesshomaru. Kagome iba de mesa en mesa, saludando e intentando que los invitados se sintieran cómodos. Una vez más se pregunto si ese no era un castigo… Ésa debería ser su boda. -Por favor, le pagare.- Pidió con voz susurrante, sin apartar la mirada de su hija menor.

Sesshomaru siguió la mirada de Naomi y se encontró con la de Kagome, ella acaba de verlo y lo saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

Naomi detecto nerviosismo en aquella mano posada sobre su hombro.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitare establecerme en su hogar, usted tendrá que dejarnos solos el mayor tiempo posible. Necesito enamorarla lo antes posible y no podre si usted se encuentra en la ca…-

-¡Lo hare!- dijo decidida. -Al terminar la fiesta usted se vendrá con nosotros, diremos que no tiene donde alojarse y yo le propuse que se hospede con nosotras.-

Sesshomaru vio dolor en los ojos castaños de la mujer. Con cuidado poso elegantemente su mano sobre la mesa y se bebió su vaso de licor de golpe.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato.- El esbozo una sonrisa ladina. -Hablaremos de dinero después.- Fingir que lo hacía por ese propósito era mejor a que todos se diesen cuenta de sus intenciones.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El hermano mayor de Inuyasha estaba presente en la boda. ¡Y ella que había creído que lo odiaba a muerte! Definitivamente no era cierto, solo eran pelean de hermanos. Peleas que terminaban siempre con unos cuantos golpes y moretones.

Por suerte jamás había estado presente cuando estas sucedían, sin embargo Sango no había corrido con la misma fortuna. Ella le había confesado que en varias ocasiones pensó en llamar a la policía, puesto que ambos eran buenos luchadores, y hasta que no terminan tendidos en el suelo gravemente heridos no paraban. Aunque, en una ocasión, Sango pensó que uno de sus amigos moriría.

Inuyasha, como Sesshomaru estaban ebrios, se suponía que era una fiesta agradable. Todo comenzó con una mirada, un dejo de arrogancia de parte de uno de ellos, un pequeño insulto, y entonces, los dos tomaron el cuchillo que tenían frente a ellos y comenzaron a luchar como si estos fueran espadas.

_-Gracias a Dios, llego Toga.- dijo Sango ese día._

_Kagome se sorprendió cuando luego de tal relato su amiga se mordió el labio y se echo hacia atrás._

_-No sabes lo excitante que es ver a dos hombres peleando._

Definitivamente ella no pensaba igual.

-¡Hasta que por fin das señales de vida!

La voz de ella sonó como música en sus oídos, y por inercia se puso en pie.

Kagome se acerco a Sesshomaru y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Él la sujeto con fuerza, apretando su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, aspirando su perfume, aspirando su esencia vital. Sujeto con fuerza su cintura fina y poso su mano mas debajo de lo que debía, sintiendo el cálido y delineado cuerpo femenino.

Kagome lo soltó, incomoda ante aquel tacto masculino y sensual. -Creí que no volvería a verte, Sesshomaru.- Pero él no parecía decidido a hacerlo.

Él sonrió y miro disimuladamente a Naomi dándole a entender que debía irse.

-Es la boda de mi hermano, no podía perdérmelo por nada en el mundo.- Dijo mientras liberaba de a poco a Kagome de sus brazos.

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí!

Ninguno dijo nada. solo se quedaron uno frente al otro tratando de sentir apoyo. Sesshomaru amándola en silencio, tragándose los sentimientos que le golpeaban el pecho. Kagome sintiendo la extraña calidez que sentía cuando Inuyasha la abrazaba.

-Me retiro.- Dijo Naomi. Rompiendo con el encanto creado entre ellos dos. Huyendo del lugar al ver los ojos llenos de furia de su aliado.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces, las lagrimas habían querido escapar de sus ojos y no deseaba ser tan patética frente a los invitados.

-¿Has comido algo, quieres que envíe a que te traigan algo?

-No, solo quédate conmigo un momento.- Dijo. Recordando la última noche que había pasado a su lado, donde la comida estuvo de por medio, y lo mal que lo había pasado. Él la habían invitado a cenar, y ella habían aparecido con Inuyasha del brazo.

-Cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien. Demasiado trabajo, pero he decidido darme un descanso.

-Me parece perfecto.

El silencio se extendió y Kagome no sabía si ponerse de pie y seguir saludando a los invitados o quedarse ahí con él. Era un hombre misterioso, y ella amaba escuchar su voz; podría hacerlo durante horas y estaba más que convencida que si no hubiese conocido jamás a Inuyasha era probable que se sintiera atraída por él.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Disculpa?- aquella pregunta la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Él se incorporo y tendió su mano.

Kagome miro aquella varonil mano frente a ella, como observo con cuidado aquellos ojos dorados. -Oh… no creo que sea buena idea...- su voz parcia un murmullo apenas audible.

-No te preocupes, podemos bailar aquí y no en el centro de la pista.

Ella se pregunto si era buena idea, se fijo a su alrededor notando como dentro de poco todo eso sería olvidado, su vida cambiaria y aquel baile no tendría ningún valor después de que ella se fuese al día siguiente.

Tomo su mano con timidez y apoyo su mano en su hombro, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.

-Bailas muy bien- Dijo Kagome. Un cumplido, el único que ella pudo decir.

-Izayoi insistió en que deberíamos saber bailar. Ella fue una excelente bailarina, solo que el embarazo y la edad impidieron que siguiera haciéndolo.

-Lo sé, es triste cuando eso pasa. Inuyasha me hablo de las clases de baile que tuvieron.

Sesshomaru tenso sus músculos involuntariamente. -¿Y que fue exactamente lo que conto?- pregunto acercándose más de lo debido al rostro de Kagome, como si fuese un secreto.

-Nada- No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar. -Solo que los hacía bailar juntos.

Sesshomaru quiso reírse a carcajadas, mas no lo hizo. -No puedo creer que te haya contado eso-su mandíbula estaba tensa, quería aniquilar a Inuyasha- Se suponía que era un secreto que llevaríamos a la tumba.

- No creo que sea tan grave.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No? Pues Kagome, creo que mi "querido" hermano no te conto siquiera un poco de lo que pasaba.- dijo con los dientes apretados. Kagome entendió que no le molestaba que ella lo supiera. - Inuyasha y yo no podíamos estar en un mismo lugar sin pelear, éramos rivales y mi madre insistía en que nos tomemos de las manos y bailáramos. Ninguno quería hacer el papel de mujer así que era una lucha constante. ¿Imaginas lo que fue aprender a bailar tango? Por suerte mi madre comprendió que si seguíamos así no le daríamos nietos y a partir de ahí ella fue nuestra pareja de baile.

Kagome rio, como nunca en esos días, no pudo evitar imaginárselos a los dos y tuvo que apoyar su frente en el hombro de su pareja de baile para ocultar un poco su risa. Siguió girando y riendo sin darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Inuyasha acababa de recomponerse del ataque histérico de risa. La broma había sido graciosa, pero en algún momento las lágrimas de risa se mezclaron con las de tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que los invitados eran los mismos. Y estaba más que convencido de que esos regalos habían sido comprados para Kagome y para él.

Volvió a la fiesta y tomo una copa de champan de la bandeja que llevaba un mozo. Y estaba dando el primer sorbo cuando la risa maravillosa de Kagome lleno sus oídos.

¿Qué es peor que verse obligado a casarse con la hermana de la mujer que amas? Oh si… ver como tu hermano coquetea con ella. Cómo coloca sus frías manos sobre su cintura, como acerca su boca a su oído y como ella sonríe y se aferra a sus hombros.

Y más aun a sabiendas que Sesshomaru no era ningún estúpido, siempre había tenido la sensación de que él había intentado robársela en alguna ocasión. O en varias.

Ahora, Sesshomaru podía ganarse el corazón de Kagome. Podía bailar y coquetear con su Kagome. E Inuyasha sabía que no saldría vivo si seguía tocando un centímetro de aquella piel perfecta.

-Primero muerto- susurro mientras dejaba su copa y se acercaba a la pareja. De nada servía que estuvieran en un rincón, alejados de los invitados. Porque a pesar de eso todas las miradas caían sobre ellos.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que él se acercaba. Estaban hechizados en una perfecta burbuja encantada.

-¿Me permites?- su voz era dura, pero no podía contener el enojo que sentía.

Kagome miro aquellos ojos dorados y lo noto, siempre sabia cuando Inuyasha trataba de contener su rabia, y se aparto de Sesshomaru con rapidez; pero él no soltó su cintura.

-¿No deberías bailar con tu esposa primero, hermano?- Quiso contestarle, pero Kagome se apresuro a responder.

-Sesshomaru tiene razón Inuyasha, deberías bailar con Kikyo, es por eso que nadie baila aun.

Inuyasha se sintió traicionado. -Quiero bailar contigo, eres la hermana así que no habrá ningún problema, además Kikyo siempre se queja que con el embarazo se agita con rapidez.- coloco su mano en la cintura de Kagome y comenzaron a jugar una especie de tira y afloje, haciéndola sentir una muñeca.

Kagome, molesta, celosa y enfadada como se sentía le aparto de un manotazo el brazo que se acababa de posar sobre su cuerpo. -Basta, están mirándonos- Dijo Kagome cuando se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de atención. –Bailare contigo- Luego miro a Sesshomaru dándole una sonrisa de disculpas.

Inuyasha no se contento con bailar en su rincón, no, él la llevo al centro de la pista, y Kagome sintió que estaba usurpando el lugar. Aun así, sentir las manos de Inuyasha abrazándola, tocándola con tanta ternura, cómo si jamás la hubieran soltado fue demasiado para ella. Quería desmoronarse y aferrarse a él. Su mirada viajo hasta los rostros curiosos que los observaban, y no pudo evitar sentirse aun peor.

-Sabes que no debes preocuparte cuando bailas conmigo.

-Me preocupa que piensen mal de nosotros.

Inuyasha miro alrededor confirmando que la atención de todos estaba puesta en ellos. "Éste- se dijo- debería haber sido el comienzo de una feliz vida, el primer baile con la mujer que amo, frente a todos, después de dar el sí. Y luego subir a la limousine e ir directo hacia la casa que ambos habíamos elegido donde haríamos el amor hasta el cansancio." Cerró sus ojos y sin pensarlo se acerco hasta el cuello de Kagome, perdiéndose en su piel, en su aroma y se sintió tentado a pasar su lengua por el lugar. Estuvo a punto de hacer caso a sus pensamientos pero Kagome pareció adivinarlos y se alejo incomoda.

-Siempre me gusto como queda el color azul en ti, resalta aun más tus ojos.

-Gracias…- Susurro incomoda.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie en cuanto vio que Kikyo se dirigía hacia la pareja. La cara de enfado de ella, camuflada con una sonrisa forzada no paso desapercibida y se acerco para interrumpir el baile antes de que la fiesta terminara en desastre.

-¿Podrías devolverme a mi pareja?- Le dijo a Inuyasha. Kikyo llego y lo tomo del brazo.

-Cariño, creo que es hora de que bailemos tú y yo.- Y su burbuja se pincho, trayéndolo de regreso a su vida real. Vio como Kagome colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su hermano. Por suerte, ella se iría al día siguiente.

Naomi solo miro atenta aquella profunda herida abierta en pleno rostro de su pequeña familia. Y una vez más se culpo así misma por la desdicha que ocurría.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Dejen comentarios ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sin decir adiós

_Queridísimos lectores, hoy, departe de Elizabethshane, les traigo este capítulo. Verán que la espera valió demasiado la pena._

_;)_

_Gracias por su apoyo, y por el tiempo que se toman en comentar. Les agradezco de todo corazón. Disculpen la demora._

Disfrútenlo C:

Autor: **ELIZABETHSHANE** y **MARZELINEFILTH**

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

**CAPITULO 6: Sin ****decir**** adios.**

Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos y familiares. Kikyo había lanzado su ramo y le había dado en plena cara.

¡A ella, a una futura monja!

Abrazo y beso a su hermana con muchísima fuerza. Kikyo le sonreía con ternura mientras sus hermosos ojos chocolate se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad Kagome?- Susurro Kikyo en su oído.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Y yo te amo a ti…y al hermoso bebe que está aquí-Dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su hermana.

Inuyasha estaba esperando a que la madre de su hijo se despidiera.

Su mano apoyada en la puerta del auto que aguardaba por ellos. Observó de mala gana el anillo en su anular y aparto su mirada de forma brusca, agitando esa mano al mismo tiempo, como esperando que el anillo se cayera "accidentalmente". Qué patético le parecía todo, a pesar de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a esto, aún no lo hacía.

Sin embargo fue un simple acto, ese, el ver la frágil mano de Kagome apoyada en el vientre de su esposa, lo que produjo a su cuerpo un escalofrió. Esa incomodidad. Que trajo a su mente las palabras de su padre "Te convertirás en su cuñado, el esposo de su hermana, y ella formara una familia…." Se había convertido finalmente en su cuñado. Pero haría lo posible para que ella jamás fuera tocada por nadie, solo él había sido el dichoso de probar esos labios, de acariciar su piel. Sus piernas se movieron por vida propia. Kagome levanto su mirada y sus ojos volvieron a él.

-En la mañana estaremos ahí para despedirnos.-Pudo ver de reojo el asombro de Kikyo, pero él no podía despegar su mirada de Kagome -Puedo llevarte hasta el convento o…puedo…

-Gracias- y eso fue lo único que ella pudo decir. Su mente y su mundo real habían vuelto a ella. Aparto con delicadeza su mano y le sonrió a la pareja. – Los veré al mediodía.

- Nos vemos al mediodía.- Repitió en automático Inuyasha, forzando una sonrisa y obligo a sus pies para dar vuelta y entrar a la limousine. Tomo a Kikyo de su mano, quien se despedía de Kagura y la ayudo a subir al vehículo.

Kikyo sonrió, mientras miraba a su esposo "Ella se irá mañana. El no me abandonara" Asintió convenciéndose de sus propios pensamientos. Su matrimonio comenzaba, su hermana partiría al día siguiente. Todo marchaba como debía ser.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiar eso.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

-Una imagen realmente patética ¿no crees?

Toga aparto su mirada de los recién casados y miro a su hijo mayor. Llevaba en su mano una copa de champagne que ni siquiera había probado, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su mirada fija jamás se aparto de la imagen que representaba Kagome, su nuera y su hijo menor. Dolorosa, extraña, triste…

-Patética- las palabras salieron de su boca, de modo que solo su hijo fue capaz de escucharla.

Jamás entendería como un hombre tan inteligente como Inuyasha, porque él era inteligente, había cometido tan grave error. La pureza de Kagome no podría encontrarla en ninguna otra mujer, tan sencilla de querer, hermosa, con una bondad única que jamás había visto en nadie. Podría estar a punto de pasarle por encima un camión, que ella no se preocuparía en salvar su vida, si no en salvar las vidas de los que estuvieran a su alrededor, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Suspiro agobiado por toda la situación y bebió de su trago antes de hablar.

– Me sorprende que estés aquí. La última vez que te pedí que vinieras dijiste que jamás volverías a esta inmunda casa.

Sesshomaru esbozo una media sonrisa. – Hm. Lo recuerdo. Pero no podía faltar a este evento, donde la mayor vergüenza de la familia contraía matrimonio…Oh espera, la vergüenza es que contrae matrimonio con la hermana de su prometida.

- El humor no es lo tuyo. ¿Lo sabías?- El enojo era evidente en su voz- No tienes idea lo que fue lidiar con todo esto. Sólo deseo que Kagome pueda salir adelante.

-¿Te preocupa que es lo que pueda hacer… Qué crees que hará?- Sesshomaru inclino un poco su cabeza de modo distraído - ¿Que aniquile a tu querido hijo con la palabra de Dios… o que intente golpear a su hermana con una biblia?

- Jamás pude entenderte Sesshomaru.- Toga observo a su hijo mayor, tan seguro de sí mismo, confiado, arrogante, terco. Con esa sonrisa irónica que solo lograba alterarle los nervios.- ¿Sabes? Una vez, y por solo unos segundos, creí que… Kagome te importaba-

Sesshomaru miro a Toga con la clara pregunta en su rostro. -Que te hizo creer que ella me importaba.

Bien, eso no sonó a pregunta, pero conociendo a Sesshomaru sabía que eso solo lo hacía cuando quería ocultar algo.

- Ya sabes, las cenas que organizabas de improvisto, donde la novia de tu hermano estaba siempre invitada, donde casualmente siempre encontrabas asiento a su lado, las veces que te vi bailar con una mujer siempre fue con ella; no olvidemos el día de hoy, donde no solo han bailado, si no que la salvaste de una vergüenza aun mayor que asistir a una boda que se suponía seria suya.- Toga sonrió con triunfo, los ojos de su hijo se quedaron hilando en las palabras dichas por él y eso era algo que jamás había visto. Sólo esperaba haber logrado que esos chistes absurdos e irónicos se terminaran como mínimo por el resto del año.

-Te equivocas…- Su voz sonó mas como un gruñido, Y Sesshomaru puso todo de sí para que sonara mas normas, mas como él. -No fue porque ella me interesara. Sólo tengo curiosidad por tirarme a una virgen.

La sonrisa de Toga desapareció en un instante. Giro su rostro para regañar a su hijo, pero el ya se habían marchado, dejándolo irritado con ese último comentario.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, intentando contener los gritos que habían quedado atorados en su garganta, pero el aire se le escapo de los pulmones cuando sintió una cálidas manos femeninas abrazándolo por la espalda

- ¿Por qué estas tan solo?- Pregunto su mujer mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Solo pienso en nuestros hijos.- Susurro sujetando a Izayoi por la cintura. - Quisiera que fuesen niños otra vez.

Izayoi rio por lo bajo, poniendo sus manos en aquel fino saco de Toga. - Me encantaría eso también.- deslizo las manos, acariciando su fuerte pecho y volvió a subirlas hasta su cuello. -Pero no deseo tener que volver a separarlos como cada vez que peleaban-.

- Podríamos tener otro niño.- Jugo con la idea, esbozando una sonrisa abierta, mostrándole los dientes blancos y parejos.

Izayoi soltó una carcajada. -Somos viejos querido. Ahora lo único que nos toca es cuidar a los nietos. -Izayoi acaricio aquella melena plateada. -Te vez tan atractivo.

Toga la miro. -Te vez más hermosa ahora que cuando te conocí hace tantos años.

- Tal vez, ya no podamos tener hijos, pero… podemos hacer el amor.- Ella lo miro con coquetería-Pero primero…– Coloco un dedo sobre el labio inferior de su esposo. -Debo despedir a los invitados.

– Me gusta la idea.- Toga sonrió, amándola, besándola de forma tan cálida y apasionada, igual que como cuando eran jóvenes.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

La fiesta estaba terminando finalmente, Kagome sentía que estaba a punto de perder sus pies. El dolor ya era insoportable debido a los hermosos zapatos de tacón alto y se los quito sin pensarlo dos veces dejándolos en sus manos.

-Deberíamos reunirnos en un bar.- Dijo Sango –Ya sabes, salir, disfrutar…ahogarnos en alcohol.

Kagome soltó una fuerte risa ante la sugerencia.

- Sabes que no bebo. Además, estoy muy cansada.

- Lo sé, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Y ahí estaban. Sango planeando sacar a flote a su mejor amiga. Y Kagome, pidiendo perdón en silencio por haberle mentido al decir que se iría en una semana.

Lo cierto era que ya no había tiempo para nada, necesitaba respirar y solo conocía una manera para eso. Su padre y su madre desde pequeña le habían contado historias maravillosas sobre su tía Ann. Ella fue y siempre seria su heroína, Siempre quiso ser igual a ella y más cuando supo, mediante una foto que guardaba su madre celosamente, que ambas eran casi idénticas. Seguiría sus pasos y aunque era un sentimiento egoísta, esperaba algún día ser la heroína de alguno de sus sobrinos….

- Detesto esa mirada.- Dijo Sango. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuál mirada?-

- Esa,- Sango señalo con su dedo índice, como si estuviera acusándola.- que me indica que no importa que mierda diga o haga. Estas decidida a dejarme ¿Verdad?-

- Sango por favor, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar, ya es suficiente con mi madre, Me he escapado de ella lo mas que he podido, pero…todo esto me abruma, me angustia saber que voy a dejarla sola, pero sé que Kikyo estará ahí para ella.-

- Tu madre está demasiado disgustada con Kikyo-

- Pero es su hija y tarde o temprano tendrá que olvidarlo todo, Kikyo tendrá a su nieto.-

Y era cierto, quizás el hecho de que ella no esté cerca uniría nuevamente a su madre con su hermana mayor.

- De acuerdo- Sango no dejaría todo ahí, pero por el momento y dadas las circunstancias. Tendría que dejar un momento a su amiga para que reconsiderara la situación. Ya podrían encontrarse al día siguiente y planearía algún viaje o algo parecido.- Te dejare ir tranquila. Solo –Recalco- si prometes que nos reuniremos para tomar algo, solo será una salida de amigos.-

- De acuerdo- dijo Kagome- lo prometo.- Dijo. Lamentándose al momento en que sus palabras salieron de su boca.

"_Es una falsa promesa"_

- Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, no necesitas que lo diga.- Ambas se abrazaron y Sango corrió hasta su esposo que aguardaba por ella en su vehículo.

- ¿Lista?- Kagome volteo su rostro para encontrar a Sesshomaru. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Lista para qué?- pregunto confusa.

- Dado que mis padres se liberan de su último hijo, tu madre me invito a pasar unos días en su casa.

- ¿Mi madre que…?- Las palabras salieron en un susurro, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se achicaron hasta casi no ver al hombre que decía que su madre… que ella… era increíble que su madre hiciera eso. Ella jamás había dejado que Inuyasha se quedara en su casa a dormir…y ahora, ¡permitía que su hermano se quedara a pasar unos días con ellas!

- Tu madre dijo que no habría problema alguno, además no he recibido una buena bienvenida de mi padre.

Kagome aparto su mirada de Sesshomaru para fijarla en Toga, que se encontraba unos metros alejado de ellos. Él hombre tenía su mirada fija en su hijo, lo vio tomar su vaso y beber algo que definitivamente no era champagne, ya que sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al beber de golpe el contenido de su vaso, antes de irse agarrado de la mano de su mujer.

- Al parecer le molesto algo que dije o hice…- Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo unos minutos, y Kagome se pregunto que habría dicho…o hecho para molestar a su padre de esa manera-. Así que… ¿estás lista?-

- Creo…que si-

- De acuerdo, iré por tu madre- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Sesshomaru la dejaba sola.

- ¡Oh madre! ¿Qué demonios estás planeando ahora?- susurro, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su rostro. Vio de reojo como Sesshomaru se detenía, y levanto su cabeza para ver el porqué.

Y la vio.

Sara la hermosa modelo que por algún motivo extraño era amiga de su madre, estaba sosteniéndolo del brazo, a unos pasos podía ver a su esposo, mirándolos como si quisiera lanzarse sobre el hermano de su, ahora, cuñado. Ella sostenía su brazo y mordía su labio, mientras acariciaba con nada de disimulo su brazo. Sesshomaru no parecía darse cuenta de eso, o no le importaba, era evidente que entre ellos había algo.

Los dos serian la pareja perfecta.

Volvió su mirada a su mano, ella era un desastre, sus zapatos en su mano izquierda, tenia ojeras en su rostro, lo sabía porque habían visto su reflejo hacia tan solo un momento, seguramente su cabello estaba nuevamente desordenado, estaba agotada y maldita sea quería irse a casa.

Decidió que no tenía tiempo para esperar a que la pareja perfecta terminara lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y camino hacia su madre.

Una mano la tomo del hombro y Kagome giro con rapidez. Su tío, el hermano menor de su padre, estaba mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándola. Ella le sonrió y el la sorprendió al tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

Kagome creyó que él iba a darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Pero en su lugar exhalo un fuerte suspiro, y dijo algo que la dejaría en otro mundo durante el resto de su vida.

- Lo más triste en este mundo es querer a alguien que antes te quería a ti - La frase quedo en el aire, dejándola perdida por completo.

Su tío había dicho algo que seguramente todos querían decirle, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Luego la beso y Kagome ya no supo nada más. Como si estuviera en modo automático.

Solo volvió en si cuando llegaron a su hogar, cuando estuvo en su habitación, cuando en el medio de ese silencio que viene luego de una fiesta, escucho el "Crash" que emitió su pecho al sentir como lo último que quedaba sano de su corazón estallaba en millones de pedazos.

Cerro sus ojos e intento controlar la respiración. Sintió el ruido de su puerta al abrirse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera para abrir sus ojos, sabía que era su madre ¿quién mas podría ser?

Se quedo profundamente dormida, sintiendo las suaves caricias de su madre en su rostro, junto con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

No tenía idea de cómo iba a conquistarla.

Sus intentos por conseguirla tiempo atrás habían fracasado rotundamente.

Ella no solo no se había fijado en él, sino que además se habían convertido en la novia de su estúpido hermano. Algo que lastimo increíblemente su ego. Mentía no fue su ego el que salió lastimado, fue su corazón. Pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Durante el viaje intento hablarle, incluso se arriesgo a tocar su pierna, de un modo sutil, casi como si hubiese sido accidentalmente. Pero ella no reacciono. Ni lo hizo cuando llegaron. Mucho menos noto que él la habían seguido escaleras arriba, y habían entrado a su habitación.

Sesshomaru se pregunto ¿qué habría pasado para ese cambio tan repentino?

Kagome se acostó en su cama y cerro los sus ojos. Y él no pudo, ni quiso, evitar acercarse y acariciar su rostro, sus manos, sus brazos. Acomodó su cuerpo y la cubrió con las sabanas. Reprimió el impulso de besar y lamer sus pies. Tuvo la tentación de acostarse a su lado. Sólo para saber que se sentía dormir así, abrazado a ella. Pero sabía que si lo veía ahí cuando abriera sus ojos lo tacharía de pervertido.

Beso su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios. Y antes de quedarse en la habitación y hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde salió de la alcoba. No confiaba en sí mismo en ese momento.

- No creo que sea buena idea que entre en su habitación.-

Naomi estaba de brazos cruzados, entre insegura y molesta.

- Dijo que hiciera todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.-

Naomi se sintió insegura. Para calmar su estrés levanto las manos tratando de tranquilizarse a su misma, pero las bajo enseguida cerrándolas en un firme puño. - Lo sé pero…creo que debería decirme cual es su plan.-

- Teniendo en cuenta que me contrato el día de hoy para seducir a su hija. No tengo aun un plan.- Sesshomaru quiso rodar. Pero solo camino unos pasos, los suficientes como para que Kagome no escuchara esa conversación en caso de despertar.

-¡Oh!-

Naomi lo siguió, pensativa, mientras asentía con su cabeza, como recordando algo importante para compartir, por impulso se cruzo de brazos.

- Ella ama las flores, le gustan los chocolates, le gusta estar al aire libre, las cenas y esas cosas, mmm… creo que debería hacer una lista de todo lo que le gusta… sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Sesshomaru se quedo viendo como la mujer bajaba las escaleras. Quizás debería decirle que conocía perfectamente los gustos de su hija, pero teniendo en cuenta de que anteriormente nada de eso le habían dado resultado, dudaba que funcionara ahora.

Naomi, luego de pensarlo durante eternos momentos, lo instalo en la habitación de Kikyo. La habitación de Kagome se encontraba a solo unos pasos y de forma absurda lo hiso prometer que él no intentaría meterse ahí mientras su hija durmiera. Se habría molestado, pero no lo hiso. Ella solo quería que su hija estuviera segura.

Esa noche solo durmió unas pocas horas. Ya que a las seis de la mañana el ruido de un auto y una puerta abriéndose lo despertó por completo.

Kagome se iba.

Sin decir adiós.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Por cierto, he estado leyendo cada comentario, y creo que todos, incluyéndome deseamos que Inuyasha sufra mucho.**

**Dejen comentarios ;)**


End file.
